PAGANDO O PREÇO
by Ludroffer
Summary: Bella Swan viu sua vida virar de ponta cabeça quando foi acusada por um crime que não cometeu, e pagou por ele. Ela foi abandonada,mas agora que estava livre ela iria provar a sua inocência. Bella x Edward LEMONS
1. PRÓLOGO

_Estava em casa e essa idéia se formou completamente em minha cabeça. Espero que gostem._

_**Prólogo**_

_**A vida tinha sido generosa comigo, eu era bonita, rica, inteligente. Fui criada com tudo do bom e do melhor com que uma pessoa pode sonhar. Estudei nos melhores colégios e me graduei em uma das mais importantes universidades dos Estados Unidos, tudo isso uma preparação para que eu assumisse os negócios da família.**_

_**Eu sou Isabella Swan, única filha de Charlie e Renée, um dos casais mais ricos do país, alias milionários, nosso nome estava entre os 30 mais poderosos do planeta pela revista Times. **_

_**Apesar de tudo isso comecei a trabalhar cedo, para completo desgosto de Renée, que me queria circulando pelas badaladas festas da alta sociedade à procura de um bom partido para que aumentássemos ainda mais o nosso PATRIMÔNIO, como se já não tivéssemos o bastante.**_

_**Para ela casamento não passava de um negócio, e como ela mesmo dizia:**_

_" **Um bom negócio é feito quando ambas as partes saem lucrando"**_

_**E foi assim que acabei noiva de James Jones, ou mais conhecido como J.J., ele era um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do país, tinha acabado de herdar a empresa do pai, que falecera recentemente e tinha um futuro promissor garantido pela sua fortuna e seu tino para os negócios.**_

_**Eu não o amava, mas não tinha como não gostar de estar na companhia de um homem bonito, inteligente, sedutor, vivíamos nos exibindo em convenções, festas e viagens.**_

_**Mas tudo em minha vida se transformou, minha realidade atual é o extremo oposto.**_

_**Fui acusada de desviar dinheiro da empresa da família para paraísos fiscais,falsificar documentos e formação de quadrilha. Sem contar nos impostos que deixei de pagar por todas as transações ilegais. Minha família me abandonou, meu pai disse que era vergonha demais ser roubado pela própria filha, em quem investiu tanto, e nunca mais quis saber de mim, nem minhas explicações tentou escutar.**_

_**Só teve uma pessoa que ficou ao meu lado, JACOB BLACK! Uma pessoa que demonstrou ser amigo para todas as horas, e foi graças a ele que consegui ter um bom advogado. Ele teve sérios problemas quando seu pai, Billy Black, melhor amigo de Charlie, descobriu que estava me ajudando, ameaçou, inclusive, a deserdar o filho. Teimoso como ele só, continuou me ajudando escondido, para isso começou a fazer trabalhos extras, para ninguém desconfiar, eu tentei recusar, mas não tinha muito a ser feito. Ele foi o único a me visitar nos quase 4 anos de reclusão.**_

_**Se a vida tinha sido generosa comigo, agora ela estava cobrando o seu preço da forma mais cruel que podia. Eu estava, literalmente, comendo o pão que o diabo amassou. Mas só tinha uma coisa que me dava forças para continuar viva.**_

_**PROVAR A MINHA INOCÊNCIA.**_

_**Eu não sei quem tinha feito isso comigo, ou o por quê de querer me destruir, mas eu ia descobrir, custe o que custar.**_

_**Eu iria reconstruir minha vida, tijolo sobre tijolo, degrau por degrau, começando do zero, mas eu iria colocar os culpados na prisão.**_

_**EU JURO!!!**_

_**N/A. gente, o que acharam dessa loucura? Devo continuar escrevendo???**_

_**Já tenho o primeiro capítulo escrito, mais só vou postar se tiver uma boa aceitação de vocês, então já sabem: botem os dedinhos para funcionar e deixem um comentários prá mim! Hehe**_

_**Bjks**_


	2. Chapter 1 LIBERDADE

Cap.1 – LIBERDADE!!!

Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac

Eu olhava para o relógio de tempos em tempos contando cada segundo que passava.

Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac

Parecia que o mundo tinha parado de girar, tamanha era a demora que os ponteiros tinham para andar.

Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac

Eu andava de um lado para o outro na pequena sala, repetida vezes, com um livro surrado nas mãos, mas não adiantava, eu não conseguia me concentrar de jeito algum. Eu andava prá lá e prá cá sempre olhando para o maldito relógio esperando o tempo passar e NADA! Mais uma vez o mundo conspirava contra minha pessoa. Eu já tinha roído todas as minhas unhas, passei a noite inteira em claro,e a hora que eu mais ansiava não chegava.

De repente veio em minha mente aquele dia em que tudo mudou.

_**Flashback**_

_**3 dias antes**_

Hoje era o dia mais esperado do mês: o dia das visitas! Minhas colegas de cela estavam em polvorosa, esse era o dia que não tinha conflitos, todas circulavam pelas corredores e pátio do presídio na santa paz. Uma esperava pelo filho, a outra pela visita íntima que teria com o marido, a outra veria finalmente sua mãe, todas aguardavam alguém. Elas se preparavam cuidadosamente, sempre com o melhor uniforme, maquiagem , nem parecia que estávamos onde estávamos. A felicidade estampada no rosto dessas mulheres era visível. Eu apenas as observava, pensava como deveria ser bom ter por quem esperar.

Mas eu nem me iludia mais, pois meus pais tinham me abandonado de vez. No começo eu chorei muito, eu não me conformava com o abandono deles, até pensei em tirar minha própria vida, mas eu não era tão covarde a esse ponto, seria como assinar uma declaração de culpa, culpa essa que eu NÃO tinha!!!

Mas poxa, eles eram meus pais, deveriam me amar acima de tudo, incondicionalmente!!! Mas hoje percebo que tudo na vida deles gira apenas em torno do dinheiro. Não consigo esquecer o maldito dia em que a policia chegou com o mandado de prisão; em vez de ser amparada pelo meu pai, foi um tapa que levei na cara, e o mesmo recusou veemente minhas explicações, pois as provas, dizia ele, eram incontestáveis.

Tudo poderia ser diferente se ele tivesse me escutado, talvez os verdadeiros culpados estivessem aqui no meu lugar. Não tinha como não derrubar silenciosas lágrimas de tristeza. Mas isso só me deixava pior, pois a muito tempo tinha prometido que não mais choraria.

Eu sempre fui uma boa filha, independente, desde cedo comecei a trabalhar, não por obrigação, mas por gosto. Eu usufrui dos benefícios que o dinheiro me deu? Claro que sim, mas nunca fui como Renée, que só queria saber de jóias, roupas cada vez mais caras, apenas para se exibir. Não, eu definitivamente era diferente, não como Charlie também, ele era um completo escravo do dinheiro, que só trabalhava pelo poder que o mesmo lhe proporcionava, nada tem mais importância prá ele, e prá piorar a única pessoa que ele confiou completamente seus negócios foi à mim, e olha no que deu.

Eu me sentia uma estranha no ninho, pois eu tinha valores diferentes dos que eles me ensinaram. Eu me importava com as pessoas que trabalhavam com a gente, sempre procurei desenvolver métodos de trabalho o mais humanizado possível e sempre fui tutora de projetos sociais patrocinados pela _Swan Corporation_.

Mas como aceitar que as pessoas que me deram a vida, que me criaram, que deveriam me conhecer profundamente, simplesmente aceita provas forjadas e me abandona no momento em que eu mais precisava de apoio?

Eu fiquei perdida, um torpor dominou meu corpo e minha mente e só não definhei por causa daquele garoto de olhos negros que me mostrou que minha vida não estava perdida, eu era inocente e ainda tinha chances.

Eu me apeguei a essa verdade, minha inocência, mas era difícil manter a fé no dia a dia desse lugar horrendo. Minha adaptação foi a pior possível, pois eu era menosprezada pelas outras mulheres por ter dito uma vida de privilégios. Eu era tratada por todas, inclusive por aquelas que deviam garantir a minha integridade física, como a "gata borralheira", e era obrigada a servi-las. Humilhações atrás de humilhações, eu estava literalmente no fundo do poço.

Quando eu estava prestes a desistir foi que apareceu Mercedes, uma mexicana baixinha, robusta e que mal falava nosso idioma, eu a ajudei ensinando a falar e escrever, pois eu era fluente no espanhol, como em outras línguas, e em agradecimento ela começou a me defender. Apesar de sua estatura e de sua aparência frágil, ela logo impôs respeito e as outras presas passaram a tê-la como uma líder, e eu como a protegida de Mercedes, acabei por ser deixada de lado.

- Bella, querida! Você tem certeza que não quer nos acompanhar no banho de sol? – disse Mercedes

- Não Mercedes, vou ficar aqui lendo mais um pouco! – disse apontando para o livro que estava em minhas mãos.

- Mas querida, você já leu esse livro milhares de vezes,daqui a pouco ele vai se desmanchar, você precisa é interagir com pessoas reais - disse com aquele ar preocupado que ela sempre dirigia à mim.

- Não se preocupe,ok?! Vai curtir sua família que eu estou bem. – disse sorrindo, mas sei que ela percebeu que não era um sorriso verdadeiro. Ela saiu e retomei minha leitura.

Alguns minutos se passaram, quando Maria, uma outra presa da ala onde eu ficava entra.

- Bella, Mercedes está te chamando – disse rapidamente

- Eu estou bem aqui, diga à ela que não precisa se preocupar. - disse

- Ela disse que não era para eu voltar sem você, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender – respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Eu sabia que não adiantava ir contra, pois ela me tiraria daquela cela, se preciso, a força. Acompanhei Maria, e quando cheguei no pátio procurei Mercedes entre as várias pessoas ali presentes, mas não conseguia localizá-la. Foi quando uma mão grande e quente tocou em meu ombro.

- Bella! – disse com sua voz grossa. Será que eu estava imaginando coisas? Virei rapidamente para fitá-lo.

- Jake! Oh, Jake, você veio! – disse pulando em seu pescoço e já chorando em seus braços.

- Claro que sou eu Bells, achou que tinha se livrado de mim? – perguntou me apertando mais em seus braços. Sorri entre lágrimas e dei uma tapinha em seu braço.

- Estava com tanta saudade de você! Mas me diga, como conseguiu vir? – perguntei o arrastando para uma mesa vaga que tinha perto de nós.

- Disse que ia visitar um cliente, hoje mesmo retorno – respondeu e eu me martirizei pelo sacrifício que infligia ao meu amigo – hei, não precisa fazer essa cara porque não é nenhum sacrifício vir vê-la – falou respondendo meu pensamento – mas vim em especial porque tenho uma boa noticia para te dar.

- Boa noticia? – repeti

- Na verdade não é boa. – disse com ar de desânimo, que logo foi substituído por um sorriso enorme que deixava a mostra seus lindos e prefeitos dentes brancos – é maravilhosa!!!

- Como assim? – perguntei não entendendo o que poderia ser.

- Bella, daqui a exatas 72 horas você estará livre!!! – respondeu feliz

- Hã ... como assim??? – eu tinha entendido direito o que ele tinha falado? – livre, livre?

- Sim Bella, L-I-V-R-E!!! – soletrou como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa com dificuldades de compreensão, o que na verdade eu estava – o advogado conseguiu contestar uma das provas que apresentaram contra você, eu te disse que acabaríamos encontrando uma brecha nessa provas, não existe crime perfeito Bells! Eles começaram a revisar tudo, e várias provas não batem com o que foi dito, e eles acabaram por te liberar!!!

Fiquei pensando nas palavras que meu amigo tinha acabado de dizer, e não conseguia associá-las corretamente.

- Eu estou livre? – minha afirmação acabou saindo como uma pergunta, o que ele confirmou com a cabeça – livre, Jake, LIVRE!!! – gritei me jogando em seu pescoço e distribuindo beijos por todo o seu rosto. Eu estava tão feliz pela noticia que ele me deu, que não consegui desviar quando um de meus beijos acertou seus lábios, corei na mesma hora, e rapidamente o soltei.

- Sim Bella – disse me puxando para perto, seus olhos brilhavam como eu nunca tinha visto antes – finalmente as coisas estão sendo esclarecidas, e você poderá retomar sua vida. – mas infelizmente aquilo não era real.

- Não Jake, a minha vida nunca mais será a mesma depois disso aqui – disse mostrando com a mão o local que estávamos – só eu sei o que passei pagando por um crime que não cometi, sendo abandonada por todos. Agora eu só tenho você Jake, o único que esteve presente – o abracei fortemente.

Ficamos ali, apenas abraçados vendo o tempo passar, eu repetia em minha mente: livre, livre, como se tentasse gravar aquelas palavras em minha mente. Mas me lembrei de algo.

- Jake? – o chamei, ele se afastou o mínimo para me encarar – preciso te fazer um pedido.

- O que você quiser Bella! – respondeu

- Eu não quero me Charlie e Renée saibam de nada, eu preciso recomeçar a minha vida. – disse

- Acho que isso não seja possível, há essa horas o advogado deles já deve ter feito o comunicado – eu bufei de desânimo

- Oh não Jake! Eu não quero falar com eles, não agora, preciso me preparar primeiro – choraminguei

- Bella, mas você precisa retomar sua vida, você tem direitos! – ele disse intensamente

- Eu não quero nada que aquele dinheiro possa me dar, Jake. Eu vou recomeçar a minha vida, sozinha, do zero. Vou provar que sou diferente, Jake, eu preciso fazer isso, por mim!

- Você nunca estará sozinha Bella, NUNCA!

- Eu sei que posso contar com você! – disse lhe dando um sorriso sincero – mas preciso de sua ajuda mais uma vez. – e lhe contei o meu plano

_**Fim do Flashback**_

E aqui estou eu, no grande dia, finalmente teria a minha sonhada liberdade de volta, ou pelo menos parte dela, pois só voltaria a me sentir completamente livre quando conseguisse esclarecer toda essa história e colocar os verdadeiros culpados atrás das grades. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, vou me preocupar com essas questões mais prá frente.

Olhei novamente para o relógio e o mesmo não tinha trabalhado muito, eu estava prestes a entrar em colapso, tamanho era o meu desespero. Será que o juiz teria voltado atrás e revogado minha soltura??? Pensei. Não, eu não podia ser tão pessimista. Peguei o copo de água que se encontrava em cima da mesa e virei todo o liquido de uma só vez, e foi um alivio sentir o frescor descendo por minha garganta.

Soltei o livro em cima da mesa e comecei a tamborilar os dedos nela, hoje finalmente estaria livre e não tinha como não estar feliz, ansiosa, mas precisava me controlar. Sorri ao pensar na liberdade, fazia tanto tempo que não saia pelas ruas da cidade, será que tinha mudado muita coisa?

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos no instante em que a porta se abriu e um Jake sorridente entrou, seguido de um senhor baixinho, de óculos e um pouco acima do peso, Dr. Albert Preston, meu em direção ao meu amigo e o abracei fortemente.

- Até que enfim Jake! Estava começando a achar que o juiz tinha mudado de idéia – sorri nervosa.

- Bella, como você é boba – disse rindo – só estávamos acertando as ultimas papeladas.

- Senhor Preston – disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo – obrigada mais uma vez por acreditar em mim e fazer um bom trabalho.

- O que é isso menina, eu apenas fiz o certo, você já passou tempo demais nesse lugar sem merecer, sua liberdade era uma questão de tempo – disse com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Ele era um bom homem, não fazia parte da elite da advocacia, mas conhecia muito bem o seu trabalho e o fazia com amor. Apesar das dificuldades que encontrou ao lidar com poderosos, não se abateu, e lutou até conseguir – e finalmente posso te dizer oficialmente que você está livre.

Apesar de saber que eles vieram para isso, ouvir aquelas palavras foram como melodia para meus ouvidos. Não consegui deixar de me emocionar, finalmente minha liberdade. Jake me abraçou forte e chorei copiosamente em seus braços protetores e quentes, como a muito tempo não fazia.

- Você sabe que sempre estarei ao seu lado, não sabe? – sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu nada falei, apenas balancei a cabeça em concordância, apesar de ser um choro de alegria, de alivio, eu não podia ficar assim, muitas coisas ainda eu tinha prá resolver. Respirei fundo algumas vezes tentando me controlar, assim que consegui me afastei dos braços de Jake.

- Então o que estamos esperando? – perguntei – Quero logo dar o fora desse lugar!!!

- Eu imagino querida, mas antes queria conversar sobre algumas coisas – disse o advogado, o que me fez abater instantaneamente.

- Hei, não precisa fazer essa cara, venha, senta aqui – Jake disse me conduzindo para cadeira, ele sentou ao meu lado segurando minha mão sobre a mesa, enquanto o sentou-se a nossa frente.

- Bella, você sabe que a sua liberdade não significa que a acusação foi retirada, não é? – perguntou o advogado, o que eu confirmei com a cabeça, o que incentivou que ele continuasse – pois bem, o processo volta para verificações das provas, outros peritos designados pela promotoria irão rever todos os laudos e comparar com nossa contestação, você continua sendo acusada, mas responderá em liberdade. A princípio não temos muito o que fazer, e você tem que cumprir algumas regras.

- Quais regras? – perguntei

- Não pode sair do estado e muito menos do país, não pode se meter em confusão, se houver alguma queixa oficial contra você sua liberdade será revogada e sua prisão será imediatamente decretada. Seus bens estão bloqueados, então você só terá acesso o que estava contigo no ato da prisão. Aconselho que você não procure seus pais, e se os mesmos fizerem, tente se encontrar em lugares públicos e com testemunhas. Isso irá evitar que eles sugiram que você estava os chantageando – o silêncio pairou sobre a sala.

- Alguma dúvida, criança? – perguntou um tempo depois quebrando o silêncio.

- Não, está tudo muito claro! – respondi - mesmo porque não está em meus planos procurar Charlie e Renée e muito menos usar um centavo se quer do dinheiro deles, esse dinheiro amaldiçoou minha vida.

- Se conseguirmos provar que aplicaram um golpe em você todos os bens ficaram disponíveis e você além de ter seu dinheiro de volta ainda poderá pedir uma indenização – concluiu.

- Não estou preocupada com isso, eu tenho saúde e nunca tive problemas em trabalhar.

- Fico feliz por isso, mas as coisas não são fáceis para quem passou por aqui criança. – disse o advogado

- Mas ela tem a mim, Preston! Logo iremos resolver essa situação. – respondeu Jake um pouco irritado.

- Acho que é só isso então, você tem onde ficar? Preciso colocar isso nos documentos. - falou

- Tem sim! O endereço está aí – disse Jake entregando um papel ao advogado – e qualquer novidade não hesite em me procurar.

- Sem problemas! Agora estamos prontos prá ir, vamos? – disse levantando-se

Os segui até uma outra sala, onde foram entregues meus pertences, um par de brincos de ouro e uma gargantilha, minhas roupas, sapatos e uma bolsa com meus documentos e algum dinheiro. Pediram para eu conferir e depois assinar um termo de que estava recebendo-os conforme eu tinha deixado. Jake me entregou uma sacola com algumas peças de roupas que ele havia trazido para mim, fui ao banheiro para me trocar. Meu coração batia acelerado, faltava muito pouco para sair. Coloquei a calça jeans e a camiseta preta que estavam na sacola, ele acertou em cheio,finalizei com o All Star preto e já estava livre para sair. Devolvi o uniforme para a policial e fui liberada, mas antes peguei minhas antigas roupas e joguei na lata do lixo. Não queria aquela lembrança.

Jake segurou minhas mãos ao perceber o quanto eu estava nervosa, minhas mãos estavam geladas e molhadas de suor, eu tremia. Sonhei tanto com esse momento, que agora que acontecia tinha medo de não ser realidade.

Assim que passamos pelo portão meu peito inflou em uma felicidade descomunal, a minha vontade era de beijar o chão, sair correndo gritando, mas é claro que não o fiz, mesmo porque precisava sair o mais discretamente possível, não queria ser surpreendida por nenhum fotógrafo enxerido. Jake tinha feito o possível para que isso não acontecesse, inclusive enviou uma nota para o jornal local dizendo que eu só seria liberada no dia seguinte no final da tarde, e deu certo!

Entrei rapidamente em seu carro que estava parado logo na entrada, me despedi do , e partimos. Ninguém conseguiria nos ver agora, pois seu carro tinha proteção escura nos vidros, relaxei. Eu não sabia onde ficaria, mas sabia que Jake já tinha cuidado de tudo.

O percurso que fizemos foi tranqüilo, estávamos no lado oposto da cidade em relação a minha antiga moradia, como eu tinha solicitado.

- Você quer comer alguma coisa especial, Bella? Podemos passar em algum restaurante. – perguntou

- Acho melhor não arriscar, o que mais quero é tomar um banho relaxante e tirar esse cheiro horrível de mim – respondi

- Eu não acho que você está fedida – disse tentando descontrair – pelo contrário, você ta bem cheirosinha - revirei os olhos.

- Jake, você diria qualquer coisa prá me agradar, isso não vale – disse fingindo indignação.

Eu parecia aquelas crianças que andam de carro pela primeira vez numa cidade nova, ia reparando tudo, queria saber o que era isso, aquilo, e Jake ia me falando pacientemente. Logo chegamos em uma pequena vila, era ali que eu ficaria, o lugar era bem simples, se comparado com minha antiga moradia, mas era perfeito para o que eu procurava, discrição. Assim que ele estacionou o carro, veio abrir a porta prá mim e apontou qual casinha era a minha e me jogou a chave, corri até a porta, tive certa dificuldade para colocar a chave na fechadura pela tremulação que em minhas mãos, mas assim que consegui e abri a porta meu queixo caiu.

- Oh, Jake! Está tudo lindo! – a casa estava toda mobiliada, tinha flores espalhadas por todos os cantos e uma faixa escrito "boas vindas" – não precisava fazer isso, você sabe que não terei como te pagar.

- Bella, assim você me ofende! Considere isso como um presente, você sabe que isso não é nada prá mim – respondeu ofendido

- Não Jake, eu não posso, você já fez muito por mim, com todo o dinheiro do mundo eu não teria como te pagar, então não me deixe mais endividada.

- Amigos fazem isso, e não se fala mais nisso! Venha, vamos conhecer o restante da casa. – disse fechando a porta e me puxando sem me deixar soltar uma palavra. O quarto tinha uma cama de casal e uma cômoda, que como eu já imaginava, estava completa de roupas, até lingerie ele tinha comprado. Os armários estavam abastecidos de comida, nada faltava, era mais que perfeito.

- Jake, obrigada, obrigada – disse pendurada em seu pescoço distribuindo beijos pela sua bochecha, ele era a pessoa mais solidaria que eu havia conhecido, o amigo mais fiel

- Vai tomar seu banho, enquanto eu peço algo para comermos – disse me empurrando com os dedos tampando o nariz.

- Quer dizer que agora eu estou fedendo é? – disse lhe dando um último beijo e correndo para o banheiro.

Aquela água quente percorrendo meu corpo foi a coisa mais gostosa que senti nos últimos tempos, fiquei ali quietinha, só curtindo o momento. Em seguida comecei a me ensaboar, mas sem perceber comecei a aumentar o ritmo e a força, eu sentia minha pele arder, mas esfregava bem, queria tirar aquela sujeira do meu corpo, queria tirar as lembranças, queria conseguir apagar tudo de minha mente, da minha alma, lágrimas rolaram abundantes de meus olhos, mas eu me entreguei aquele momento numa promessa que seria a última vez que aconteceria.

Eu seria uma pessoa diferente a partir de agora, Isabella Swan estava morta, agora seria apenas Bella.

**_N/A. People!!! Desculpem a demora, mas me digam, o que acharam desse capítulo? _**

**_Essa parte toda da lei eu não conheço, então me desculpem se escrevi alguma baboseira. hehe _**

**_Agora que tal me fazer um pouco feliz e comentar! Pode ser prá dizer o que estão achando, ou apenas prá dizer um oi. Preciso de um incentivo, se não, não saí nada!!! Não vai doer nada e ainda me fazer um bem tremendo. Quanto mais rewiens eu tiver mais rápido teremos o próximo capítulo._**

**_Quero mais uma vez agradecer a vocês que dedicam um pouquinho do seu tempo com essa maluquice que estou criando, e saiba que é gratificante saber que um trabalho que é feito com muito carinho está agradando. É claro que não sou nenhuma Lunah ou Carol Venâncio ( que eu adoro!!!), mas quem sabe um dia não chego lá? Hehe Aproveitando, quem ainda não leu, dê uma passadinha em Bella Problema X Edward Solução e Inexplicavelmente Amor das duas nessa ordem. _**

_**Quem quiser me conhecer pode dar uma passadinha no meu perfil do Orkut : ****http://www .orkut. /Main#Profile?uid= 17270916073290589809&rl=t**** ou no twitter : **www. Twitter .com/ Ludrozina** e tô também no Facebook, vou adorar vê-las por lá.**_

**_Um beijo mais que especial para as meninas que estão lendo e deixando recadinhos, vocês não imaginam como isso incentiva a escrever mais._**

**_Próximo capítulo sai na sexta depois das 17h, Bella procurando emprego, o que será que vai dar? Aguardem!!!_**

**_Bjks _**


	3. Chapter 2 PORTAS FECHADAS

**Cap.2 – PORTAS FECHADAS**

**_People!!! Desculpem a demora, sei que devem estar querendo me matar, mas capítulo grandinho prá compensar. Não esqueçam de comentar. _**

Eu não posso dizer ao certo o que aconteceu comigo naquele momento, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que quando percebi lá estava eu, sentada no chão do banheiro, com a pele ardendo por causa da força que usei para me esfregar, com a cabeça apoiada nas minhas pernas e completamente descontrolada.

Chorei muito, tudo o que eu tinha guardado esses anos no peito, foi como uma explosão que foi devastando tudo pelo caminho.

No começo eu chorei por raiva.

Raiva por ter sido abandonada

Raiva de Charlie e Renée principalmente

Raiva também dos que se diziam meus amigos

Raiva de James que nunca mais quis saber de mim

Raiva da justiça que permitiu que uma inocente pagasse por um crime

Raiva dos verdadeiros culpados que eu ainda iria descobrir

Raiva de mim mesma por ainda me deixar abalar.

Depois chorei por saudade, lembrei da minha vida de antes, dos meus pais carinhosos, do meu trabalho, da minha casa, meu quarto, do meu porto seguro.

Depois chorei de tristeza, era tudo tão inacreditável.

Em um dia eu tinha tudo e de uma hora prá outra o universo conspira contra você e boom, nada mais faz sentido.

Liguei no automático, fechei a água, me enrolei na toalha e fui me olhar no espelho, passei a mão para eliminar a película causada pelo vapor,mas mal consegui ver meu reflexo, tamanha era a correnteza que caiam de meus olhos vermelhos. Aquela ali refletida não era eu, nem de longe lembrava aquela garota sonhadora, que tinha um futuro promissor pela frente. Um futuro que era invejado e desejado por todos. Aquilo era um resto deformado de Isabella Marie Swan.

Me troquei, colocando uma calça preta de moletom e uma regata branca, enrolei meus cabelos na toalha e fui para o quarto. Sentei na cama e respirei fundo algumas vezes tentando me acalmar, eu procurava achar alguma razão para me sentir dessa forma, eu deveria ser forte, eu tinha que ser forte, minha jornada rumo a verdade ainda não tinha chegado ao fim e ainda tinha muito chão pela frente, eu precisava desesperadamente me fortalecer.

Me joguei na cama, e fiquei fitando o teto por um tempo, eu estava cansada, não tinha dormido direito na noite passada e meu corpo agora reclamava. Fechei os olhos só por um momento, queria esquecer de tudo, só que o inverso acontecia, eu me lembrava de tudo, cada palavra, cada gesto. Meu corpo estava trêmulo, minhas mãos geladas e eu chorava copiosamente.

Toc...Toc...Toc..

- Bella, você está bem? – perguntou Jake colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto preocupado. Eu não consegui responder nada, apenas balancei a cabeça em negativa o que fez meu amigo rapidamente sentar ao meu lado e me abraçar, pude sentir o seu desespero em me ver tão fragilizada e em prantos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar...- ele disse me apertando forte em seus braços e me balançando prá frente e prá trás, como se estivesse embalando um bebê. Me senti protegida entre aqueles braços fortes e quentes, e deixei mais uma vez aflorar o que eu estava sentindo. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, eu chorei muito, eu estava assustada com essa minha reação, mas era mais forte que eu, incontrolável.

Aos poucos eu fui me acalmando, aquilo me gerou um cansaço físico e mental tão grande que me fez cair no sono. Eu adormeci nos braços de Jake e tive um sono tranqüilo, mas sem sonhos, vazio.

Quando acordei a única luz que iluminava o quarto era do abajur que estava no criado mudo, pude ver pela janela do quarto que já era noite, mas eu não sabia ao certo que horas era. Estiquei minhas pernas e braços, alongando todo o meu corpo, apesar do que tinha acontecido mais cedo eu estava me sentindo bem, como a muito tempo eu não me sentia. Eu estava renovada, era como se eu precisasse me livrar de tudo aquilo que estava guardado dentro de mim, e agora que eu o fiz, estava leve, tranqüila, em paz.

Me sentei na cama, e só agora analisava detalhadamente o ambiente, fiquei feliz em ver que apesar de ser pequeno e sem luxo, o lugar tinha a minha cara, e é claro, com um toque super especial de Jake.

Eu devia muito a ele, sem duvida alguma ele era um ser iluminado, especial. Meu amor por ele é tão grande que e não conseguiria expressar em palavras, ele era muito mais que um irmão e acho que nunca conseguiria recompensá-lo por tudo o que fez e continua fazendo por mim.

- Bella, já acordou? – perguntou colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto

- Hum hum – respondi bocejando e me espreguiçando, apesar de tudo eu me sentia revigorada – que horas são?

- Dez horas e pouco, você está melhor? Se quiser pode voltar a dormir, você deve estar cansada ainda – disse ele preocupado. Eu não queria que ele tivesse presenciado a minha crise, mas não podia negar que a presença dele ao meu lado tinha sido essencial.

- Não, eu já estou me sentindo melhor – disse levantando e procurando a escova para pentear o meu cabelo que já estava quase seco – obrigada por tudo Jake.

- Hei, não precisa agradecer, certo?! – disse vindo em minha direção e me abraçando - eu vim ver se você não quer comer alguma coisa, a comida já chegou a algum tempo, e você deve estar faminta.

- Na verdade estou mesmo – respondi – só vou terminar de me arrumar e já vou.

- Vou esquentar então, pedi sua comida preferida, _capelleti ao molho branco_, deve fazer algum tempo que você não come, não é mesmo? – apenas concordei com a cabeça e senti meu estômago roncar e a boca salivar ao lembrar daquele sabor, fazia tanto tempo que eu não comia uma refeição decente.

Não me demorei muito, apenas amarrei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e lavei o rosto, meus olhos estavam bem inchados, mas amanhã estaria nova em folha.

Quando cheguei na sala, Jacob tinha improvisado tudo em cima da mesa de centro, os pratos, talheres e duas taças de vinho, sentamos nas almofadas que estavam distribuídas pelo chão, o cheiro que preenchia o ar estava maravilhoso.

- Jake, você simplesmente não existe – disse pegando e afagando sua mão – você além de se lembrar do meu prato preferido, prepara essa mesa linda prá nós!

- Você merece isso e muito mais Bella – disse com um sorriso lindo nos lábios - mas agora chega de enrolar e prove logo essa comida, você precisa estar forte para enfrentar o dia de amanhã.

- Não é por nada não, mas assim vou acabar mal acostumada – sorri

- Não se preocupe, pois adoraria mimá-la – não sei porque, mas eu senti uma coisa diferente no modo em que ele disse isso – mas é claro que a senhorita é independente demais para aceitar.

- Você já está fazendo muito por mim, muito mais do que o necessário. – sorri ao vê-lo revirar os olhos. Eu sei muito bem que se não o houvesse freado, estaria agora em alguma cobertura em um dos hotéis mais caros de Washington.

- Você deveria estar em um lugar muito melhor que esse Bella, você tem direitos – respondeu como se respondesse aos meus pensamentos.

- Jake, até que eu prove a minha inocência esses direitos não são meus. Sem contar que não sei se quero aquele dinheiro na minha vida – ele tentou falar, mas eu fiz sinal com a mão para que esperasse eu terminar – eu estou bem nessa casa, ela é muito mais do que eu precisava, e logo estarei trabalhando e realmente me sustentando. Isso irá significar muito prá mim Jake, eu preciso me descobrir, saber realmente quem eu sou agora, em quem eu me tornei.

Ele nada disse, mas sabia que não estava de acordo comigo, ele queria me proteger, prá ele eu já havia sofrido demais. Só que não adiantava tapar o sol com a peneira, eu tinha muita coisa ainda para resolver, mas teria que dar um passo de cada vez. Amanhã eu começaria a procurar emprego, antes de sair da prisão pedi que Jake conseguisse agendar algumas entrevistas, ele conseguiu três na área administrativa, que era o que eu sabia fazer, e estava confiante que eu voltaria para casa com bons resultados.

Comemos os dois em silêncio, eu degustava a comida com prazer e acabei repetindo o prato. Quando terminamos Jake lavou a louça, contra o meu protesto, afinal, ele já tinha feito tudo. Ficamos sentados no sofá, eu com os pés em seu colo, enquanto recebia uma massagem deliciosa nos pés.

- Você não está namorando com ninguém? – perguntei espantada com a sua negativa. Ele estava passando por um interrogatório, já que quando me visitava, recusava-se a falar dele.

- Eu estava muito ocupado com meu trabalho, não tinha tempo prá nada – respondeu desviando o olhos dos meus.

- Mas que desperdício Jake, você é lindo, tenho certeza que qualquer garota se sentiria lisonjeada em estar ao seu lado – ele me olhou e eu senti um brilho diferente ali, mas que mudou quando completei – se não fossemos como irmãos e meu coração não tivesse fechado, eu mesmo não te deixaria escapar.

Depois que eu disse isso, o silêncio se instalou entre nós dois, não era desconfortável, mas era estranho. As vezes eu desconfiava que Jake sentia algo mais que amizade por mim, mas isso nunca tinha passado de suposições, visto que ele nunca disse nada, muito menos fez, mas as vezes eu me perguntava qual seria minha reação. Ele era muito bonito, alto, pele morena, dentes bem brancos, lábios carnudos, tinha um corpo perfeito, músculos bem definidos e olhos negros encantadores. Só que além disso, ele era a pessoa mais carinhosa que eu tinha conhecido. Era cabeça dura também, ele era bem impulsivo, um dos motivos por eu achar que era suposição, pois acho que se ele sentisse mesmo algo, ele já teria feito alguma coisa. Resumindo, não tinha como ele estar ao seu lado e não marcar presença, e comigo não era diferente, mas eu estava fechada para balanço e Jake merecia muito mais do que uma pessoa pela metade.

Ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e pegou água gelada para beber, eu fiquei observando e me perguntando porque eu não mandava no meu coração, ele seria perfeito para minha vida.

- Bella, eu tinha pensado em ficar aqui com você esses dias em vez de ir para o hotel – disse me fazendo voltar a realidade e me fazendo corar por ter sido surpreendida observando ele – eu tenho que voltar daqui a quatro dias, e você não precisaria ficar sozinha.

- Eu gostaria muito, mas acho que no hotel você ficaria mais confortável – falei pensando em onde ele dormiria, tinha a minha cama, que era de casal, mas não me sentia a vontade para convidá-lo. Não, de jeito algum.

- Eu posso dormir no sofá, só vou ter que ir lá pegar minhas coisas, não vou levar mais que 20 minutos.

- Por mim, tudo bem, mas me sinto mal em fazer você passar por isso depois de tudo o que tem feito por mim.

- Bella, não vai ser nada do outro mundo eu dormir aí, até parece que nunca fiz isso. Eu vou lá e volto logo. – disse pegando sua carteira e chaves do carro que estava em cima da mesa, mas antes de sair me deu um beijo na cabeça.

Enquanto ele não voltava, fui para o quarto pegar uma coberta e voltei para a sala para assistir televisão. Ele realmente não demorou, e quando chegou acabou dividindo a coberta comigo. Ficamos assistindo um filme, mas acabei por pegar no sono, e quando acordei estava na minha cama com o dia clareando. Levantei e fui direto para o banheiro, tomei um banho e me troquei, tinha um terninho preto que Jake havia comprado, me daria um ar mais sério, prendi me cabelo num rabo de cavalo e fui para a cozinha preparar nosso café. Jake ainda dormia, estava sem camisa e não pude deixar de dar uma espiada, rindo de mim mesma por fazê-lo, ele quase não cabia no sofá. Ele acordou quando eu estava terminando de passar o café.

- Se estiver tão bom quanto o cheiro – disse brincalhão com a voz um pouco rouca e esticou os braços se espreguiçando.

- Bom dia para você também – meu sorriso de resposta se espalhou pelo rosto.

Ele se levantou, dobrou a coberta e rumou para o banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal e logo estava me acompanhando no desjejum.

- Então, por onde começamos? – perguntei, dando em seguida uma mordida na torrada que estava em minha mão.

Jacob pegou um papel que estava guardado dobrado em seu bolso e o desamassou me entregando.

- A primeiro entrevista será às 9 horas, o cargo é para assistente financeiro, depois almoço comigo – riu e piscou – às 13 horas para auxiliar administrativo e às 16:30 também como assistente financeiro, os nomes das empresas estão aí com os endereços e como você pediu não mandei para nenhuma grande empresa, apenas para aquelas que estão começando – eu agradeci.

Eu estava bem animada e esperançosa de que logo na primeira tentativa eu tivesse bons resultados. Ainda teria algumas horas, terminamos de comer e lavei a louça. Sentei no sofá e liguei a televisão, e logo fui acompanhada por Jake.

- Você não vai querer saber de seus pais, Bella? – ele perguntou segurando minha mão e fazendo com que eu virasse em sua direção.

- Não Jake, eu acho que o melhor para nós não termos contato algum, apenas o que for solicitado pelo juiz – disse com um tom de mágoa.

- Bom, você quem sabe! Vamos falar de coisas mais leves – disse mudando o foco de nossa conversa - tenho um presente para você!

- Eu não vou aceitar, sinto muito, mas você está passando dos limites – eu disse um pouco irritada e me levantando – você já fez muito por mim, pagou advogado, alugou essa casa, moveis, roupas, já não é o bastante?

- Hei, dá prá se acalmar! – disse tentando segurar o sorriso, ele ainda estava se divertindo com isso – o que eu comprei prá você será muito útil, então nem pense em recusar.

Ele se levantou e foi pegar uma caixinha em sua mala, voltou com o pacote prata envolto em uma fita de cetim preta balançando em suas mãos e jogou no lugar em que eu estava sentada.

- Se você preferir, pode me pagar depois – olhei para ele revirando os olhos, eu sabia que ele nunca aceitaria dinheiro algum de mim – vamos, abra logo!

Sentei de novo no sofá e peguei a caixa na mão, olhei para ele com um olhar reprovador, o que o fez dar um sorriso magnânimo e me incentivar a abrir com um aceno de cabeça.

- Está certo, vou aceitar isso como um empréstimo – desfiz o laço e abri a caixa, dentro tinha um aparelho celular, provavelmente devia ser um de última geração, eu nem saberia usá-lo – obrigada Jake, realmente será bem útil.

Ele sorriu vitorioso, mas não disse nenhuma gracinha, como era de costume, mas eu podia apostar que ele estava se segurando. Ele me deu explicações de como usá-lo, tinha tudo naquele ser minúsculo em minhas mãos, GPS, MP3, câmera fotográfica e até acesso a internet, as coisas esses anos mudaram muito, salvei seu número na agenda e tirei uma foto sua para aparecer na tela quando ele ligasse. Ficamos tão entretidos, que quando percebi faltava pouco para a entrevista.

Jake tomou um banho rápido e me levou, paramos em frente a um prédio de 4 andares onde funcionava uma empresa de pequeno porte de assessoria financeira, respirei fundo, peguei minha bolsa e minha pasta onde continha os certificados dos cursos que eu tinha feito, bem como cópia do meu diploma.

- Boa sorte Bella! – disse Jake me puxando para um abraço – assim que você terminar me liga que estarei te esperando. – beijou o topo da minha cabeça e sai.

Entrei no prédio e sua recepção era bem simples, uma senhora de óculos na ponta do nariz me recebeu amavelmente e solicitou que eu aguardasse alguns momentos que iria avisar a minha chegada para o responsável. Sentei em um sofá marrom e peguei uma revista para ler na mesinha que ficava ao lado, eu estava tentando manter a calma, mas meu coração estava disparado e minhas mãos começavam a suar. Tentei me concentrar na leitura, mas conforme os minutos iam passando mais tensa eu ficava. Eu olhava para a senhora à minha frente e a mesma estava sempre ao telefone, olhei para o relógio na parede e vi que já tinha se passado meia hora desde a minha chegada. Eu já estava ficando impaciente e a segurança que eu estava em casa de que tudo daria certo aos poucos estavam se extinguindo. Resolvi aguardar mais dez minutos antes de perguntar se ainda demoraria para eu ser atendida, contei cada segundo a seguir e quando passou esse tempo me levantei e fui em até a mesa da recepcionista.

- Com licença, estou aguardando para a entrevista que estava marcada para às 9 horas, já são quase 10, será que esqueceram de mim? – perguntei

- Olha querida, hoje está um dia corrido aqui – respondeu sem olhar em meu rosto, mau sinal – aguarde mais um momento que vou verificar se poderão te receber agora.

Eu estava com uma leve impressão de que tinha algo errado, mas fui me sentar. Fiquei observando a mulher que ficava mexendo no computador e hora falando ao telefone, mas da distância que eu estava não dava para entender o que falava. Esperei mais 30 minutos até que a senhora fez sinal com a mão para que eu me aproximasse, levantei rapidamente e fui até sua mesa.

- Vão me atender agora? – perguntei ansiosa

- Srta. Isabella Swan, não é mesmo? – afirmei com a cabeça – Sinto fazê-la esperar por tanto tempo, mas acabei de receber a informação de que a vaga já foi preenchida. - Não consegui acreditar nas palavras que ela disse, fiquei 1 hora e 30 minutos esperando para ser dispensada sem ao menos ser atendida?

Meu coração acelerou, respirei fundo para conter o nervosismo que ameaçava me domar, afinal, essa era apenas a primeira, eu ainda teria duas entrevistas pela frente. Sorri parecendo não dar importância, agradeci e me retirei. Ao sair do prédio liguei para Jake e contei o ocorrido, ele marcou de me pegar em uma praça que ficava próxima e me dirigi prá lá, sentei no banco observando as pessoas, mas meu amigo não demorou nem 10 minutos.

Assim que entrei no carro ele me perguntou se eu estava bem, afirmei com a cabeça, mas eu sentia que tinha alguma coisa errada, minha intuição não parava de gritar isso, mas resolvi não dar importância, não podia ficar insegura agora.

Como ainda era cedo para o almoço ele me levou para dar uma volta no shopping, ficamos andando olhando as vitrines e logo eu estava rindo das palhaçadas de Jake, eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito, mas pelo menos estava dando certo.

Ele me levou para almoçar em um restaurante japonês que ficava lá mesmo, dentro do shopping. Eu estava bem mais tranqüila quando finalizamos e tentei colocar na cabeça que eu só estava insegura pela expectativa que eu criei e não se realizou.

Jake me levou para a segunda entrevista e me desejou novamente boa sorte. Respirei fundo, e entrei no prédio. Esse era um pouco mais sofisticado que o primeiro, ao entrar na portaria e deixar meus dados, fui direcionada para o elevador ao lado esquerdo da recepção. Me dirigi ao 6 andar onde ficava a corretora de seguros, era uma empresa nova, um pouco mais de 3 anos, mas estava conquistando o mercado rapidamente. Dei uma olhada no espelho que tinha no interior do elevador, passei a mão nos meus cabelos e ajeitei minha roupa.

Ao sair, deparei com uma sala ampla e bem decorada, me dirigi a recepcionista, uma bela garota ruiva de aproximadamente 22 anos.

- Boa tarde! Sou Isabella Swan, tenho uma entrevista agendada – informei para a garota, que pelo nome bordado em seu uniforme se chamava Barbara Mitchell.

- Sente e aguarde! – respondeu a garota seca, me medindo dos pés a cabeça.

Me sentei em um sofá, e fiquei observando o ambiente, devia ter mais umas 10 pessoas aguardando e me perguntei se todos iriam fazer a entrevista. Uma senhora sentada ao meu lado começou a puxar assunto, e quando dei por mim estava contando sua vida, a casa que tinha acabado de comprar para a filha que estava esperando seu primeiro neto, a viagem que faria com o marido em uma renovação do casamento e blá, blá, blá...

Eu queria prestar atenção no que a senhora me falava, ela até era simpática, mas a única coisa que eu estava concentrada era na Srta. Mitchell que me encarava com desdém a todo instante. Uma sensação de dejavú me dominou, mas não queria dar importância a isso. Aos poucos a sala foi esvaziando, a senhora que conversava comigo foi atendida gentilmente pela tal de Barbara e encaminhada para alguma sala corredor a dentro, ela era cliente. Acompanhei o entra e sai de pessoas e passados vinte minutos minha impaciência já estava evidente.

Me levantei para beber um copo d'água e aproveitei para perguntar gentilmente se eles demorariam, ela a princípio me ignorou, na segunda vez que a chamei respondeu com uma ironia na voz

- Prá quem já esperou o que você esperou, um pouco a mais não vai fazer diferença.

Olhei mortalmente para a garota, eu não conseguia entender o porquê desse tratamento, ela me tratava bem diferente das outras pessoas. Eu estava irritada, algo me dizia que aquilo não era coincidência, alguma coisa estava muito errado. Fui me sentar disposta a ignorar a infeliz.

Mais meia hora se passou e eu fui completamente ignorada, por dentro eu estava em chamas, mas coloquei um sorriso pacifico no rosto e aguardei. O entra e sai de pessoas permaneceu o tempo todo, pelo que deu para perceber a grande maioria clientes. Eu contava mentalmente até dez, depois cem e logo em seguida mil, aquilo devia ser alguma brincadeira de péssimo gosto, mas não conseguiriam me derrubar tão facilmente.

- Srta. Isabella Swan – finalmente me chamou, levantei, peguei minhas coisas e me direcionei a garota Mitchell.

- Pois não, já vão me atender? – perguntei com toda a educação que eu poderia ter

- Sinto informá-la mas não irão atendê-la – respondeu com um sorriso de divertimento nos lábios, a principio a minha vontade era de passar por cima daquela mesa e esganar a infeliz, mas não, eu não iria entrar no joguinho dela.

- E eu posso saber o porque? – perguntei cinicamente.

- Não sei informá-la, eu apenas cumpro ordens. – sorriu vitoriosa.

Olhei bem prá cara da infeliz, levantei a cabeça e me retirei com um sorriso nos lábios de como quem diz, _"não estou nem aí prá vocês" _, mas assim que entrei no elevador a máscara de mulher forte caiu, senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, minhas mãos tremiam de nervosismo e um aperto no peito. Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Eu só estava tentando reconstruir a minha vida.

Não era certo o que estavam fazendo comigo, mas se acharam que isso iria me abalar estavam enganados. A raiva me dominou e garanti a mim mesma que iria vencer, respirei fundo algumas vezes e me olhei no espelho, retoquei a maquiagem e agradeci mentalmente pelo elevador não ter parado em nenhum outro andar. Quando sai do prédio liguei para Jake, mas o mesmo já me esperava em uma cafeteria próxima.

Fui recebida carinhosamente pelo meu amigo, e lhe relatei todo o ocorrido. Observei a coincidência nos dois acontecimentos e a desconfiança que tinha algo errado atrás disso. Como sempre ele me deu total apoio, disse que eu nem precisava ir na próxima, mas eu não iria desistir, não mesmo.

Contra minha vontade Jake ficou me esperando na portaria, entrei e ao contrário das duas anteriores, no horário previsto fui recebida.

Respirei aliviada na esperança que as coisas dariam certo dessa vez, mas ao entrar na sala um senhor baixinho, de cabelos bem grisalhos me olhou com um olhar que parecia pena, e eu soube naquele momento que mais uma porta estava fechada.

Ele foi bem gentil, educado, me explicou que eles tinham desistido da contratação e outras mil desculpas, que eu não engoli nenhuma, disse que assim que aparecesse outra oportunidade entraria em contato e me desejou boa sorte.

Apertei sua mão em agradecimento e me levantei, mas quando ia passar pela porta virei prá ele e perguntei.

- Sr. Gonzáles, você poderia responder apenas uma última pergunta? – ele me olhou com um olhar que era quase paternal

- Claro criança, pode falar – entrei novamente na sala, e parei em frente a sua mesa

- Foi Charlie que fez isso não foi?

- Não sei do que está falando – disse se fazendo de desentendido

- Sr. Gonzáles, agradeço muito pela gentileza com que me tratou, mas é muito importante prá eu saber, hoje eu tinha duas outras entrevista e fui dispensada de ambas sem ao menos ser atendida e ao chegar aqui praticamente o mesmo aconteceu, tentei não dar importância a isso, mas já passou de mera coincidência. – eu disse calma mas sem deixar de transparecer o tom de decepção em minha voz – eu já passei por muitas coisas e agora só quero viver a minha vida em paz, por isso eu lhe pergunto novamente, foi Charlie, não foi?

O homem sentado a minha frente me observava e pude ver que o mesmo travava uma luta consigo mesmo. Por mais que eu estivesse magoada, eu não iria mais me abalar por eles, pelo contrário, cada rasteira que eles me davam seria uma força a mais para continuar.

- Eu sinto muito Srta. Isabella, mas creio que você não conseguirá arrumar emprego em nenhuma empresa nesta cidade – disse o homem pesaroso - o advogado de seu pai me procurou e creio que outras pessoas também, você deve saber que temos muitas dívidas em empréstimos com ele e não tinha outra saída. – tentou se explicar, mas pude ver que o pobre homem estava envergonhado, e eu sabia muito bem do que Charlie seria capaz.

- Obrigada pela sinceridade Sr Gonzáles, mas não se preocupe, sei que não teve culpa. – por mais que eu desconfiasse foi difícil ouvir com todas as letras que Charlie estava fechando as portas prá mim, sua filha, e mais uma vez eu levava uma rasteira da vida.

Me retirei rapidamente daquele lugar e assim que Jake me viu entendeu o que tinha acontecido sem que eu mencionasse uma palavra se quer, ele rapidamente veio em minha direção e me envolveu em um abraço forte, aconchegante e fomos de volta prá casa. No caminho contei todo o ocorrido, e ao contrário de mim, ele ficou irado. Ele queria conversar com Charlie, mas eu o convenci do contrário, pois isso seria tudo o que ele mais queria, ver minha fraqueza diante de seu poder.

Aquela noite não foi das melhores, mas como prometido não derrubei uma lágrima sequer. Imaginar Charlie e Renée tentando atrapalhar minha vida me feriu mais do que eu imaginava, era difícil de entrar na minha cabeça que eles me odiassem tanto assim.

Mais uma vez Jake mostrou ser um amigo precioso, ficou ao meu lado todo o tempo, me apoiando, me colocando prá cima e fazendo com que eu esquecesse tudo de ruim que estava acontecendo.

Conversamos bastante e sua teoria era de que Charlie queria que eu fosse atrás dele, implorasse por ajuda, eu não concordava, achava que ele estava fazendo isso para me atingir simplesmente por ainda achar que eu era a grande culpada de manchar o seu nome.

Resolvi que no dia seguinte iria tentar mais algumas coisas.

Minha noite não foi tranqüila, eu fiquei a noite inteira preocupada com o que eu faria se não conseguisse nada, ficar dependendo de Jacob não era uma opção válida prá mim, mesmo sabendo que ele me ajudaria sem precisar pedir. Acabei por dormir poucas horas.

Quando acordei estava moída, mas eu precisava tentar resolver minha vida, tomei banho, preparei o café da manhã e uma hora depois estava pronta para sair. Jake iria me acompanhar hoje, passamos em uma banca de jornal, compramos um jornal de classificados, circulamos as vagas de empregos que meus requisitos atendia e ficamos o dia inteiro indo de um lado para o outro da cidade tentando alguma coisa, mas o esforço foi em vão, quando eu falava meu sobrenome eles inventavam alguma desculpa e me dispensavam.

Era uma porta atrás da outra sendo fechada, mas quanto mais _"__**não"**_ eu recebia, mas a vontade de vencer aflorava dentro de mim, e foi assim minha semana inteira. Acho que visitei todas as empresas que essa cidade possuía e o discurso era sempre o mesmo. No dia de Jake ir embora eu estava desolada, seria mais difícil do que eu estava pensando.

- Bella, você poderia ir comigo para Dallas.

- Jacob, você sabe que não dá, não posso sair do estado e seu pai é muito amigo de Charlie, nós dois sabemos que ele não aceitaria.

- Mas o que você irá fazer? Seu pai não te dará paz aqui, ele já mostrou isso.

- Estou pensando em ir para algum lugar onde ninguém me conheça, começar completamente do zero, talvez seja o momento de me desligar do passado, sei lá.

- Espera eu resolver algumas coisas e te acompanho.

- Não posso aceitar isso, você tem sua vida Jake, você trabalhou tanto para mostrar a Billy o seu valor, a sua capacidade e agora que está conseguindo vai largar tudo para me seguir? Não vou aceitar isso.

- Não vou aceitar te deixar sozinha, você não merece isso.

- Talvez eu ainda não tenha passado por tudo que tenho que passar Jake, vai saber... Mas não quero que se preocupe comigo, eu estarei bem, a vida prega peças que a gente não entende, mas quem sabe eu não esteja indo descobrir o pote dourado atrás do arco-íris?

- Mas para onde você vai Bella? Pelo menos comigo você estará protegida.

- Não Jake, engano seu. Eu preciso sumir para que eles deixem eu reconstruir minha vida, não posso mais perder tempo.

Ele acabou por aceitar e passamos o resto da noite procurando um lugar para eu ir. Não podia ser uma cidade grande, pois ele certamente me acharia. Jacob localizou uma pequena cidade onde talvez eu conseguisse o anonimato. Procuramos no guia hotéis e casas para alugar, mais uma vez Jacob iria me ajudar. Com as coisas todas resolvidas fui arrumar minhas coisas, na manhã seguinte estaria indo embora. Saímos cedo, com a promessa de logo nos vermos.

Na rodoviária abracei meu amigo, respirei fundo e segui para Forks.

** que não cumpri com a minha palavra, mas me digam, valeu a pena esperar? **

**Não esqueçam de deixar um comentário sobre o que estão achando.**

**Preciso de um incentivo, se não, não saí nada!!! Não vai doer nada e ainda me fazer um bem tremendo. Quanto mais rewiens eu tiver mais rápido teremos o próximo capítulo.**

**Quero mais uma vez agradecer a vocês que dedicam um pouquinho do seu tempo com essa maluquice que estou criando, e saiba que é gratificante saber que um trabalho que é feito com muito carinho está agradando. **

**Quem quiser me conhecer pode dar uma passadinha no meu perfil do Orkut : ****http://www .orkut. /Main#Profile?uid= 17270916073290589809&rl=t**** ou no twitter : **www. Twitter .com/ Ludrozina** e tô também no Facebook, vou adorar vê-las por lá.**

**Um beijo mais que especial para as meninas que estão lendo e deixando recadinhos, vocês não imaginam como isso incentiva a escrever mais.**

**Bjks **


	4. Chapter 3 FORKS

**Cap.3 – FORKS**

_**People, para aquelas que perguntaram quando Bella ia conhecer o Edward esse cap.é para vocês.**_

Eu estava há algumas horas sentada naquele ônibus e já estava cansada de ficar na mesma posição, se eu tivesse vindo de avião seria muito mais rápido, mas seria mais fácil para eles me localizarem. Peguei meu livro pela milésima vez, li algumas linhas e o fechei novamente, não conseguia me concentrar, minha mente vagava pelo meu futuro, o que Forks reservava prá mim?

Por algum motivo que eu desconheço, os pressentimentos que eu tinha sobre essa cidade eram bons. Eu estava ansiosa para chegar logo, uma sensação de que alguma coisa iria acontecer, e que eu devia estar lá o quanto antes.

Me ajeitei no banco mais uma vez e me virei para apreciar a paisagem que se modificava ao meu redor, já estávamos chegando e uma fina garoa caia do lado de fora e a temperatura mais fria já podia ser sentida. De todos os problemas que eu poderia encontrar nessa cidade, o frio e a chuva eram os que mais me preocupavam, pois tenho sérios problemas com eles.

Jake me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que já tinha chegado e que de noite me ligava prá saber como tinham sido as coisas, como sempre super atencioso comigo.

Alguns minutos depois chegamos na cidade, eu estava com uma blusa de malha não muito grossa e já podia sentir minhas mãos congeladas.

A cidade era bem típica com o que imaginamos que seja uma cidade pequena do interior, poucas lojas e nenhuma de nomes conhecidos, delegacia, pronto socorro, padaria, açougue, farmácia, tudo um próximo do outro. Algumas pessoas andavam pelas ruas montadas em suas bicicletas e capas de chuva. As casas era um charme a parte, todas com cercas baixas, quintais impecáveis e eu podia afirmar que todos deviam se conhecer pelos nomes.

O ônibus chegou no final de seu trajeto, levantei para esticar as pernas e peguei minha pequena mala. Olhei prá fora imaginando o quando deveria estar frio, mas se tudo desse certo, logo eu estaria em um quarto quentinho. Caminhei para a saída e peguei o papel com o endereço que estava no bolso da minha calça.

- Com licença – disse ao motorista que tomava uma xícara de café – o senhor sabe me informar onde fica este endereço?

- Deixa me ver – disse pegando o pequeno pedaço de papel amassado de minhas mãos analisando o que estava escrito – claro que sim, é o endereço da pousada dos Webers, ótima família aquela, eles tem uma filha que deve ter a sua idade, deixa me ver...Ângela, acho que é esse o seu nome, e dois pestinhas que são gêmeos, mas não menos adoráveis. – disse começando a descrever cada um daquela família. Pela sua descrição eles deviam ser bem queridos e acabei ficando ainda mais animada – acho que já falei demais não é mesmo?

- Claro que não, é muito bom saber onde estarei me metendo – sorri dando lhe uma piscadinha, ele me explicou como chegar, ficava bem próximo e desci do ônibus rumo a pousada.

O vento estava cortante e a garoa gelada fazia com que meus pêlos se arrepiassem , corri um pouco para poder me abrigar logo, e quando virei a esquina já pude vislumbrar a pousada.

Ela era bem charmosa, e quando entrei fiquei ainda mais encantada, pelo o que dava prá ver pela recepção era tudo simples, mas de muito bom gosto, e seu interior estava bem aquecido, o que agradeci mentalmente. Me dirigi ao pequeno balcão e toquei o sino que ali se encontrava e logo fui atendida por uma jovem senhora com traços latinos.

- Boa tarde, posso ajudá-la? – disse com um sorriso amável nos lábios

- Sim, reservei um quarto ontem a noite, Isabella Swan – respondi

- Ah, claro! Seja bem vinda menina, seu quarto já está pronto, só preciso que você preencha uma ficha e logo te mostrarei as dependências – disse me entregando uma caneta e a ficha e que comecei rapidamente a preencher, estava louca para um banho

- A senhora pode me dizer onde posso encontrar uma loja de departamento? Preciso comprar algumas roupas mais quentes, não vim preparada para tanto frio – ela me olhou com uma cara um pouco desconfiada, provavelmente estranhando o fato de vir para um lugar e não estar preparada, mas nada disse a esse fato.

- Claro Isabella, tem... – a cortei

- Por favor, pode me chamar de Bella – disse sorrindo

- Claro, claro, Bella é bem apropriado a você – disse sorrindo e eu pude sentir meu rosto corar um pouco – temos a loja dos Newton, fica apenas dois quarteirões daqui, mas se quiser posso te emprestar algo de minha filha Ângela, assim você não morre congelada até lá.

- Obrigada pela gentileza, mas não precisa se incomodar

- Não será incomodo algum, ou você prefere adoecer? – neguei com a cabeça e sorri, ela era realmente como o motorista tinha descrito, atenciosa e muito amorosa – assim que você estiver devidamente instalada eu providencio algo para comer, você deve estar com fome não é mesmo?

- Na verdade não, comi algumas besteiras pelo caminho, só estou precisando mesmo é tomar um banho e depois gostaria de dar uma volta para conhecer a cidade.

- Faço questão que prove uma de minhas sopas, essa besteiras que vocês jovens gostam não enche a barriga e não é nem um pouco nutritivo, vou levá-la até o seu quarto e peço para Ângela levar lá para que você possa descansar um pouco também.

Não tive como discutir, ela me levou até o quarto depois de ter me mostrado todas as dependências, e posso dizer que me senti em casa, a senhora Rosário era muito afetiva e comunicativa e tinha um carinho e zelo muito grande com a sua pousada.

O quarto que eu ficaria era bem aconchegante, sua decoração era em amarelo vivo, que imaginei ser para não esquecermos a luminosidade do sol que raramente aparecia nesta cidade, a cama era grande, de casal, ao seu lado tinha uma escrivaninha e a frente um armário onde guardei meus poucos pertences. Eu estava em uma das poucas suítes, a pousada tinha apenas quatro, sendo que duas delas eram ocupadas pelos Weber, o casal e a filha.

Pelo que a senhora Rosário me disse, a maioria das pessoas que se hospedavam aqui eram montanhistas aventureiros e que tinha vários quartos coletivos para atender esse publico que na maioria das vezes passava apenas uma, no máximo duas noites, e a hospedagem para eles tinha que ser barata. Não que achasse cara, pelo contrário, na verdade achava barata de mais, mas ela me explicou que como o clima aqui era na sua maioria chuvoso, poucas pessoas se aventurava, então não poderia perder os poucos que tinham e que acabaram se tornando fiéis.

Tomei um banho e coloquei a roupa mais quente que tinha, fiquei olhando o tempo pela janela e pensei como as pessoas conseguiam morar aqui...definitivamente não é um lugar que eu escolheria, mas eu não estava em condições de escolher.

Alguém bateu na porta e fui atender, uma garota estava parada segurando uma bandeja com uma cumbuca contendo provavelmente a sopa e em seu braço um casaco estava pendurado. Provavelmente ela era a Ângela.

- Boa tarde, minha mãe pediu para que eu lhe trouxesse isso – ela disse estendendo a bandeja e em seguida me deu o casaco – se precisar de alguma ajuda pode me chamar. Ah meu nome é Ângela.

- Obrigada! O meu é Isabella, mas pode me chamar apenas de Bella.

- Se você quiser posso te acompanhar até os Newtons – disse gentilmente, pelo visto ela era parecida com a mãe.

- Claro que sim, só vou comer e já desço.

- Nós encontramos lá embaixo então – disse

Fechei a porta e coloquei a bandeja em cima do criado mudo, a fumaça que saia da sopa era tentadora. Sentei na cama, peguei a cumbuca e peguei uma colherada de sopa, a levando até a boca. Quando aquela pequena quantia de alimento entrou em contato com a minha língua um gemido de prazer saiu pelos meus lábios. O que era aquilo??? Estava simplesmente delicioso. Acabei por comer tudo e se tivesse mais, com certeza eu repetiria.

Não posso negar que sentia falta desse cuidado, meio que materno, comigo. Terminei minha refeição não apenas satisfeita com o sabor, mas também pelo carinho que senti ser dirigido a mim. Coloquei o casaco de Ângela, peguei a bandeja e andei até a porta. Abri com cuidado para não derrubar o que estava em minhas mãos, cuidadosamente apoiei no braço para fechá-la quando estava do lado de fora e me virei em direção a escada.

Tomei muito cuidado com cada movimento que eu tinha feito para que eu não derrubasse a bandeja de minhas mãos, mas foi tudo completamente em vão. Ao me virar feliz por ter conseguido, dei de cara com um rapaz que segurava vários livros nas mãos e que vinha com mais pressa que o necessário, resultado, seus livros caíram na bandeja, que por sua vez começou a cair prá frente e a tonta aqui tentou segurá-la e acabei caindo por cima dele com tudo espalhado a nossa volta e a cumbuca espatifada.

- Não olha por onde anda? – perguntou irritado o rapaz, que não conseguia ver o rosto pois um livro estava tampando o seu rosto. Não posso negar que ele tinha um corpo, digamos, interessante, mas era bem grosso pro meu gosto.

- Me desculpe! – disse saindo rapidamente de cima dele, eu estava me virando e não vi que você estava vindo – tentei me explicar e gesticulava para porta e o corredor completamente constrangida enquanto ele tirava o livro da cara e tentava levantar. Estendi minha mão para ajudá-lo e o mesmo recusou, juntando todos os seus pertences sem ao menos olhar em minha direção.

- Você devia tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez – disse ajoelhado juntando com pressa e pelo seus gestos irritado os livros espalhados pelo chão, fiz menção de ajudá-lo mas parei imediatamente quando ele disse – Você é um desastre ambulante.

Peraí? Porque mesmo eu estava me desculpando com esse idiota?

- Escuta aqui, seu grosso, você tem tanta culpa quanto eu nesse incidente – falei irritada e com um tom de voz mais alto do que o necessário – se o senhor perfeição estivesse andando calmamente e não tivesse carregando essa pilha de livros, com certeza prestaria atenção no caminho desviando assim da minha insignificante pessoa.

Ele parou de pegar os livros com uma expressão de surpresa, levantando em seguida para me encarar. Eu estava completamente irritada, quem ele pensava que era para me chamar de desastre? Eu tinha tomado todo cuidado, e foi por culpa exclusiva dele que não olhou pelo caminho que isto aconteceu, e eu como idiota que sou, ainda tentei me desculpar. Aff. Levantei meus olhos para poder encará-lo, ele era bem alto, e meu coração falhou ao encontrar aquelas orbes verdes me encarando.

Meus Deus, que homem é esse? Pensei. Foco Bella, foco.

- Desculpe, eu escutei bem ou você me chamou de grosso? – perguntou e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça – você sabe com quem está falando garota?

- Não sei e nem quero saber – disse empurrando o idiota e sai andando, mas não cheguei a dar dois passos fui barrada por uma mão que me segurou forte e me puxou, virei bruscamente e fiquei cara a cara com ele, sua mão estava machucando meu braço – me larga, seu...seu...

Não consegui pensar em nada quando olhei aquelas duas esmeraldas me fitando fixamente e quando ele deu um sorriso torto, minha coerência foi para o espaço. Ele se aproximou do meu rosto e sentir seu hálito bater em meu rosto não ajudou em nada. Ele tinha um cheiro de menta, misturado com cigarro que era muito, muito, mais muito sexy. Sua boca estava a centímetros da minha e apenas um movimento bobo eu conseguiria sentir aqueles lábios tocando os meus. Meu coração batia descompassado e eu esqueci como se respirava. Minhas pernas já estavam cedendo quando ele disse.

- Respira garota! – no mesmo instante cai na real e vi o mico que estava pagando, senti meu rosto corar no mesmo instante e seu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha, puxei meu braço tentando me desvencilhar de sua mão, mas ele estava segurando forte.

- Me solta seu idiota! – disse distribuindo tapas em seu peito, mas pelo visto era a mesma coisa que nada, pois ele nem se moveu, pelo contrário, seu sorriso conseguia me irritar ainda mais.

- Sabia que você é muito petulante garota? – eu me preparei para responder a altura, mas o que aconteceu a seguir me deixou perplexa. Ele selou seus lábios nos meus com força, eu podia dizer até com raiva. Estava até me machucando com a força excessiva que usava e eu ia reclamar quando senti sua língua tentando entrar em minha boca. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo, eu estava quase cedendo quando um estalo me fez voltar a realidade e eu o empurrei com força.

- Quem você pensa que é prá me agarrar dessa forma, seu idiota, seu cretino – eu lhe dava tapas e socos no peito - seu canalha, seu aproveitador, seu...seu...

- Gostoso? – disse arqueando a sobrancelha me fazendo perder novamente a razão. Mas não, isso não iria acontecer novamente. Dei as costas prá ele e sai andando, mas ainda escutei ele gritar – e prá não esquecer é Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen. Grande coisa. Pensando bem foi até bom ele dizer seu nome pois eu iria agora mesmo fazer uma queixa para a ário. Desci as escadas com passos firmes e ao chegar na recepção não encontrei ninguém. Fui até a sala de jantar, vazia. Fui até a sala de TV e nada. Mas que droga! Onde estavam todos? Dei uma passada na cozinha e chamei, mas ninguém respondeu. Voltei para a recepção na esperança de alguém ter aparecido, mas nada. Me sentei no sofá derrotada.

Que cara mais arrogante! Quem ele pensava que era? – acabei por repassar tudo o que havia acontecido em minha mente e pensando bem ele era bem bonitinho,sorri, como seria beijar aquela boca, ele era tão cheiroso... - ISABELLA SWAN, o que está acontecendo com você? – gritei em pensamento.

Levantei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos irritada comigo mesma e resolvi ir sozinha até a loja dos Newtons. Estava na porta quando Rosário me chamou.

- Bella, querida, estava me procurando? - perguntou gentilmente. Dei um sorriso maléfico,o que me fez pensar prontamente naquelas bruxas de conto de fadas. Agora ele ia ver com quem estava mexendo. Me virei para despejar o que tinha acontecido e um pouco mais para Rosário, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar abraçando-a o dono do mais belo par de olhos esmeraldas que eu já tinha visto. Ele me encarava com um sorriso torto perfeito nos lábios – Edward me contou o pequeno incidente que aconteceu, mas não se preocupe, já pedi para Ang arrumar tudo lá em cima.

- Ele contou? – perguntei desconfiada – Exatamente o quê?

- Claro que sim querida, ele me disse que você estava distraída saindo do quarto rápida demais com a bandeja na mão e nem prestou atenção que ele vinha na direção oposta. Ainda bem que vocês não se machucaram. Ele me disse que você ficou envergonhada e saiu correndo provavelmente para procurar alguém para ajudá-la com a bagunça. Mas pode ficar despreocupada que isso acontece. – finalizou com um sorriso tentando me reconfortar. Que cara cínico.

Olhei para cara dele incrédula, que piscou, me deixando ainda mais perplexa.

- Falando nisso, deixa eu te apresentar, esse doce rapaz é Edward Cullen – ele estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar - ele vai passar uns dias aqui na pousada pois foi expulso de casa pela sua irmã pelo resto do mês – completou rindo, como se lembrasse de alguma piada anterior – e Edward, essa bela jovem é a Srta. Isabella Swan.

Pensei em ignorar a sua mão estendida, mas talvez não fosse causar uma boa impressão a Rosário. Estendi a mão e nos cumprimentamos, mas no exato momento que sua mão tocou a minha uma corrente elétrica passou por nossas mãos espalhando em seguida por todo o restante do corpo. Soltei rapidamente o que fez Rosário me olhar com uma cara interrogativa.

- Eu...eu...já estava de saída. – disse me virando para sair. Não esperei para ver se diriam alguma coisa, eu precisava sair dali o quanto antes, meu rosto com certeza já estava em chamas.

Assim que cheguei do lado de fora o vento gelado cortou meu rosto jogando meus fios de cabelos irem em todas as direções. Coloquei a touca do casaco e segui em direção a loja. O frio estava intenso, mas pelo menos não estava mais chovendo. Lembrei que tinha combinado com Ângela de irmos juntas, eu estava precisando me socializar com alguém da minha idade e do mesmo sexo, mas por nada nesse mundo que eu voltaria prá lá. Ficaria para uma próxima vez.

A loja ficava próxima e aproveitei para conhecer a cidade. Enquanto caminhava ia prestando atenção em tudo, até fui cumprimentada por algumas pessoas que cruzavam o meu caminho.

Alguns minutos depois cheguei na Newtons. A loja não era grande, mas era bem charmosa. Empurrei a porta e fui recebida por uma senhora sorridente, ela era loira de olhos bem azuis, estava bem maquiada, unhas grandes vermelhas, uma verdadeira perua.

- Em que posso ajudá-la? – perguntou

- Estou procurando casacos, luvas, gorros – disse enfiando as mãos dentro do bolso tentando esquentá-las.

- Então você veio no lugar certo, querida! – respondeu me mostrando o caminho com as mãos. Eu a segui e ela começou a me mostrar os modelos que tinha. Fui selecionando algumas peças que eu tinha gostado para provar e ela começou a me fazer um interrogatório. Qual era meu nome, de onde eu tinha vindo, quanto tempo eu ficaria na cidade, o que eu fazia, se eu tinha namorado. Respondi apenas as que me foram convenientes e as restantes apenas como, não sei, você não conhece...

Ela não ficou satisfeita, mas ao perceber que eu não estava disposta a cooperar me deixou em paz. Provei as que eu tinha selecionado e mais uma montanha que ela foi me trazendo sem eu pedir, e só parou quando eu fui categórica em dizer que não queria experimentar mais nada. Escolhi algumas peças entre as que eu tinha separado e fui até o caixa para pagar.

- O valor total é de US$ 175,28. Irá pagar como querida? Cheque, cartão ou dinheiro? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto provavelmente satisfeita pelo valor da venda efetuada.

- Dinheiro – respondi lhe entregando a quantia de duzentos dólares – não esqueça de dar o desconto para pagamento à vista.

- Claro querida! – ela concedeu o desconto de 5% e me entregou o troco, conferi, peguei o pacote e me preparei para sair, mas quando cheguei na porta uma chuva forte caia nos céus de Forks.

Voltei prá trás disposta a esperar a chuva amenizar um pouco, mas quando vi a cara feliz da Sra. Newton mudei rapidamente de idéia. Se eu ficasse ali ela me encheria de mais perguntas e eu não teria como fugir do interrogatório.

- Tempo inconstante o daqui não? – coloquei o pacote no balcão e vesti o capuz do casaco, me preparando para sair.

- Você não quer esperar o tempo melhorar? Vai acabar pegando um resfriado. – ela até tentou ser gentil, mas eu não estava afim de agüentá-la por mais tempo. Meus Deus! Ela não parava de falar.

- Não se preocupe, vou correndo, chego lá em dois minutinhos. Só preciso fechar melhor esse pacote para não molhar o que está dentro.

- Eu posso pedir para o meu filho levá-lo mais tarde se preferir, ele deve estar chegando daqui a pouco. Ele foi para Port Angeles buscar algumas encomendas. Acho que vocês podiam ser amigos, ele deve ter a mesma idade que você e ... – nem deixei ela terminar de falar, meu Deus, essa mulher era uma matraca.

- Pode deixar que eu mesma levo. Tchau! – e sai correndo pela rua. Se ela era assim, imagina só como não deve ser o seu filho. Tô fora!!!

Cheguei na pousada poucos minutos depois e estava encharcada. Ainda bem que esses casacos era feito especialmente para o clima dessa cidade, ele tinha uma camada protetora que não deixava molhar a parte de dentro.

- Bella, você vai adoecer desse jeito – veio rapidamente a Sra. Rosário me ajudando a tirar o casaco – deixa eu pendurar aqui, você devia ter esperado mais um pouco. Mas aposto que a Sra. Newton te afugentou de lá, não é mesmo?

- Ela fala um pouquinho... – falei desembrulhando o pacote

- Você realmente é muito gentil, querida. Aquela mulher fala mais que a boca. Aposto que te fez um interrogatório. – finalizou divertida.

- É...realmente ela fez. Deixa eu tirar essa roupa, se não realmente ficarei doente – e fui em direção a escada.

- Desça daqui uma hora que o jantar estará servido – parei para responder.

- Ok, obrigada! – subi as escadas pensando se eu iria me encontrar novamente com aquele arrogante, mas por sorte ele não apareceu.

Tomei um banho, separei as roupas que eu tinha comprado e liguei para Jacob. Precisava saber como ele estava e contar como era a cidade.

Ele me fez várias perguntas, e como sempre não perdeu a mania de ser super protetor. Disse à ele que estava pensando em ir para Port Angeles amanhã para ver se conseguiria alguma coisa melhor por lá, e fui bastante incentivada. Ele disse que assim que possível viria me ver e que estava com saudades. Jake era mesmo muito fofo, e eu sentia muito a sua ausência.

Acabei por ficar meia hora com ele no telefone e quando desliguei desci para jantar, estava com fome.

Estava na expectativa se encontraria o tal Cullen, mas ele não apareceu. Pelo menos consegui ter uma refeição em paz, mas onde será que ele estava? Será que tinha ido embora?

Ângela e Rosário me acompanharam, os gêmeos estavam na casa dos tios e só voltariam no domingo. Ângela era uma garota simpática, um pouco tímida, mas dava para perceber que era uma pessoa íntegra.

Conversamos alegremente e depois do jantar me ofereci para ajudá-las com a louça.

- Não precisa Bella, você está pagando. Pode deixar que Ângela e eu cuidamos disso – me respondeu negando veemente a ajuda.

- Não vai quebrar minha mão ajudá-las e não será nada demais – disse pegando o pano de prato para enxugar a louça.

A muito custo ela aceitou minha proposta e a noite passou agradável na presença das duas. Elas eram muito agradáveis, conversamos bastante e eu me senti em uma família como a muito tempo eu não sentia. Não sei como ou porque, mas acabei por contar um pouco da minha história prá elas. Achei que eu iria me arrepender depois, mas assim que terminei foi um alivio tê-lo feito. Elas foram bem solidarias e se propuseram a ajudar no que fosse necessário, acreditaram em mim, o que era mais importante.

Rosário ficou inconformada com a posição de Charlie e Renée, mas não quis falar deles. Prometi a mim mesma que não ficaria mais remoendo o meu passado.

Contei que eu precisava arrumar um emprego e que iria amanhã para Por Angeles para ver se iria conseguir alguma coisa. Elas me incentivaram muito e acabei ficando ainda mais animada.

Eu soube que daquele dia em diante eu tinha ganhado outra família. Subi para o quarto feliz.

A chuva ainda era intensa do lado de fora, dei uma olhada pela janela desejando que amanhã fosse diferente e fui me preparar para dormir.

Deitei na cama e fiquei escutando o barulho da chuva batendo na janela e me peguei pensando nele. Ele era tão arrogante. Sem contar que mentiu na cara dura, e Rosário ainda o chamou de encantador...aff...ele devia ser o pegador de Forks, todas as garotas caindo ao seus pés e devia achar que eu seria igual. Mas ele estava muito enganado, eu nunca daria bola prá ele. Mas não posso negar que ele era bem charmoso, tinha olhos encantadores e uma boca...tentadora...

"Isabella, você está proibida de ficar pensando nesse cara." - gritei em pensamentos. Mudei o foco dos meus pensamentos para o dia de amanhã e quando menos esperava peguei no sono.

Acordei com o dia amanhecendo e acabou que não consegui mais dormir. A chuva tinha cessado, o que me alegrou. Resolvi levantar e tomar um banho.

Coloquei uma roupa mais leve pois o tempo em Por Angeles era bem diferente de Forks e desci para tomar meu café. Queria chegar lá o quanto antes...

Rosário me recebeu alegremente e me serviu um banquete, disse que eu precisava estar bem alimentada. Olhei em volta, mas nem sinal do Cullen, pensei em perguntar, mas o que me interessava? NADA!!!

Ângela chegou logo em seguida e conversamos animadas. Ela me deu algumas sugestões de onde ir, e alguns endereços que anotou em um papel e me entregou. Quando terminei me despedi das duas que me desejaram boa sorte. Estava me preparando para sair quando ouvi Rosário dizer.

- Edward, bom dia! Você pode dar uma carona para Bella até Port Angeles?

**N/A. Em primeiro lugar preciso dizer o quanto estou ansiosa para Lua Nova, meia noite que não chega... ahhhhhhh**

**Então o que acharam desse cap.??? Não esqueçam de deixar um comentário...se tiver um bom resultado posto o próximo ainda esse fim de semana...estarei viajando amanhã para casa da mamãe e ficarei o tempo todo na net, quem quiser pode me add no MSN = **

**Preciso de um incentivo, se não, não saí nada!!! Não vai doer nada e ainda me fazer um bem tremendo. **

**Quero mais uma vez agradecer a vocês que dedicam um pouquinho do seu tempo com essa maluquice que estou criando, e saiba que é gratificante saber que um trabalho que é feito com muito carinho está agradando. **

**Quem quiser me conhecer pode dar uma passadinha no meu perfil do Orkut : http://www .orkut. /Main#Profile?uid= 17270916073290589809&rl=t ou no twitter : **www. Twitter .com/ Ludrozina** e tô também no Facebook, vou adorar vê-las por lá.**

**Bjks **


	5. Chapter 4 PRIMEIRA IMPRESSÃO?

**Pessoas, sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar e se perguntando o que aconteceu que fiquei tanto tempo sem postar, tenho que realmente me desculpar, mas muitas coisas aconteceram nesse período. Tive um bloqueio mental gigantesco, me separei, trabalhei como uma louca para poder tirar férias e outras coisinhas...mas meu computador e internet já estão funcionando e agora, finalmente, as coisas já entraram nos eixos. Falo mais com vocês lá no final. Boa leitura.**

Cap.4 – PRIMEIRA IMPRESSÃO?

" Que ótimo! Era tudo o que eu precisava para começar bem o meu dia" pensei ironicamente. Virei-me esperando ansiosamente que ele negasse o pedido, passei as mãos pelos cabelos, no meu sinal claro de nervosismo e o encarei.

Meu coração falhou uma batida quando encontrei o seu olhar. Ele tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios que de uma forma estranha conseguia me hipnotizar. Ele sustentou meu olhar até que eu, covardemente, desviei. Eu não podia passar uma hora inteira em sua companhia, seria demais para mim.

- Eu não quero incomodar ninguém – finalmente consegui dizer, tentando me libertar de sua presença. Rosário olhou para mim e em seguida para Edward e com um sorriso no rosto me respondeu.

- Tenho certeza que não será incomodo algum para Edward, Bella. Ele está indo mesmo para lá, não é mesmo querido?

- Claro, não será incomodo algum – o filho da mãe disse, dando, disfarçadamente uma piscadela para mim. Que ótimo! O infeliz ainda zomba da minha cara.

Ele deu um beijo na cabeça de Rosário se despedindo dela e de Ângela e veio em minha direção. Eu fiquei estática tentando associar tudo isso quando ele ao se aproximar de mim, disse em alto para que todos que estavam naquele ambiente pudessem ouvir.

- Ainda com medo de mim Isabella? - meu sangue ferveu nesse momento e pensei em gritar desaforos para ele, agarrar o seu pescoço e só parar quando ele implorasse para que eu poupasse a sua vida. Mas não, eu não ia cair no seu joguinho – não se preocupe, eu não mordo. – completou quando chegou bem próximo a mim, bem baixinho apenas para que eu escutasse e com certo tom de malicia na voz que me fez arrepiar por inteiro.

Eu fiquei abismada de como ele podia ser tão cara de pau e ao mesmo tempo me fazer sentir essas sensações tão estranhas. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Ao lado dele eu não conseguia dominar minhas emoções, tudo o que eu sentia era intenso demais. Em toda a minha vida eu procurei não perder o controle, e posso dizer que estava tendo sucesso, meu deslize tinha sido aquela crise onde fui amparada pelo meu amigo, mas desde que eu conheci esse cara, a apenas algumas horas, eu não conseguia mais ter poder algum sobre mim.

Ângela veio em minha direção percebendo que eu relutava em acompanhá-lo e me levou até o lado de fora onde o Cullen já me esperava dentro de um volvo prateado simplesmente lindo e que para minha infelicidade o deixava estupidamente sexy. Eu não consegui entender o que ele fazia hospedado nessa pousada, se pelo carro que tinha, deveria ter muito dinheiro e poderia estar em qualquer lugar que tivesse cinco estrelas.

Ângela abriu a porta prá mim, mas antes que me desse passagem ela falou para Edward.

- Você me faz um favor? - pediu gentilmente o que foi confirmado por ele – mostre a Bella onde fica o restaurante La Bela Itália. Acho que lá é uma das melhores opções para ela se alimentar em Port Angeles.

- Não se preocupe que cuidarei disso. - revirei os olhos e disse para Ângela que não precisava se preocupar comigo, e acabei por me arrepender de ter dito algo sobre a minha vida. Elas provavelmente começariam a desenvolver um cuidado exagerado e desnecessário comigo.

Entrei no carro colocando o cinto de segurança, e evitei olhar para a pessoa que estava ao meu lado. Eu não estava com paciência para agüentar nenhuma gracinha dele. Ângela nos acenou me desejando boa sorte e partimos.

Assim que ele virou a esquina desativei o cinto e virei para encará-lo.

- Por favor, pode me deixar no ponto de ônibus - ele me encarou surpreso – em qualquer lugar aqui.- acenei para que ele pudesse logo me entender.

- Qual o problema em me acompanhar? Está realmente com medo de mim? - perguntou divertido.

- Não tenho medo de você, eu apenas não sou hipócrita. - respondi com raiva.

- Não sei mesmo do que você está falando... - retrucou cinicamente. Virei para encará-lo, incrédula - não posso deixá-la aí, o que Rosário pensaria de mim? - respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios sem olhar em minha direção – acho melhor você colocar o cinto. – finalizou acelerando o carro.

Eu ia a qualquer momento avançar em cima desse cara e perder toda a compostura. Ele tinha o dom de me tirar do sério.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes tentando me acalmar e coloquei novamente o maldito cinto enquanto ele sorria e acelerava ainda mais o carro. Me virei para olhar a paisagem que passava rapidamente por nós e o silêncio reinava no carro, mas era incomodo, e o problema era que eu não conseguia ignorar a presença dele. Como uma força gravitacional eu era reprimida a olhá-lo, mas eu tentava a todo custo me controlar.

Em certo momento fui vencida, e acabei por observá-lo disfarçadamente por entre os cabelos que estavam estrategicamente cobrindo o meu rosto. O Cullen estava concentrado na estrada a sua frente e parecia não notar a minha presença ao seu lado. Isso de uma certa forma me incomodou.

Ao observar suas feições tive que admitir que ele era realmente muito bonito. Seu braço era bem torneado com músculos definidos, mas sem exagero. Seu rosto tinha traços perfeitos, seu cabelo levemente despenteados e sua boca...ah...era de um vermelho completamente convidativo para um beijo. E por falar em beijo, ao me lembrar dele me agarrando não pude evitar que um arrepio percorresse todo o meu corpo.

- Gosta do que vê? - ele perguntou de repente me fazendo corar imediatamente por ter sido pega, continuei olhando pela janela e respondi.

- A paisagem é muito verde para meu gosto. – falei tentando disfarçar.

- Você mente muito mal Isabella, sabe que não me refiro a isso, e sim ao fato de você não parar de me analisar – virei para encará-lo com a raiva me dominando novamente e um sorriso torto perfeito brotou no seu rosto.

- Você tem algum problema? Só pode, porque achar que tudo gira em torno de você prá mim não é muito normal. – a raiva já dominava meu ser completamente.

- Você é sempre assim irritadinha? – quem esse cara pensa que é pra falar comigo dessa forma?

- Não, só quando estou na presença de pessoas como você. - respondi secamente

- Qual o problema de ser irresistível? - eu abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes para responder mais nada coerente conseguiu sair. Ele sorriu vitorioso e eu apenas virei a cabeça algumas vezes e desisti de me manifestar. Virei para observar a paisagem e agradeci mentalmente por ele não ter falado mais nada.

No restante do caminho nenhuma palavra foi dita e eu rezava para que ele permanecesse assim, pois não sei se seria capaz de me agüentar.

Quando estávamos perto de chegar em Port Angeles ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Você vai ficar muito tempo em Forks? - perguntou, mas eu fiquei em silêncio pensando se respondia ou não – olha, eu só estou tentando começar de novo, acho que você não ficou com uma boa impressão de mim.

Olhei para ele tentando entender as suas palavras. Também achava que tínhamos começado da forma errada mas ele fazia de tudo para me irritar, o silêncio prevaleceu mais uma vez, mas pelo visto ele não se daria por vencido.

- Está gostando da chuva? - eu olhei para ver se ele estava mesmo me fazendo aquela pergunta e ao me deparar com aqueles olhos combinados com aquele sorriso, eu suspirei derrotada.

- Você está mesmo me perguntando do tempo? - perguntei divertida, isso era realmente muita falta de imaginação.

- É...acho que estou. - respondeu simplesmente. Olhei prá ele tentando entender onde gostaria de chegar com tudo aquilo, sem conseguir chegar à conclusão alguma. Eu devia simplesmente ignorá-lo, mas eu precisava mostrar que era diferente dele, então respondi sinceramente.

- Na verdade não gosto de chuva, e nada que seja úmido e frio. – eu disse tentando no mínimo ser educada e ele riu.

- O quê? – perguntei não entendendo a sua reação e ele percebendo o sinal de irritação na minha voz se apressou a responder.

- É meio estranho alguém que não gosta de chuva e frio se hospedar justo na cidade que mais cai água nesse país. – "seria estranho se eu não tivesse fazendo isso para me esconder" pensei. Aqui seria o último lugar que eles pensariam em me procurar, mas é claro que ele não sabia desse detalhe e nem saberia.

- É um pouco complicado – disse apenas tentando mudar o rumo da nossa conversa.

- Acho que sou capaz de entender – o Cullen disse, não me deixando finalizar o assunto. Ao ver a sua cara de interrogação tentei pensar em alguma coisa que não me comprometesse, mas tudo o que vinha na minha mente parecia que seria facilmente percebido. Eu nunca fui uma boa mentirosa, mas precisava urgentemente tentar algo, não queria que justo ele descobrisse, respirei fundo tentando manter a coerência.

– Eu tive alguns problemas pessoais e precisava mudar de ares – disse me arrependendo logo em seguida. Eu tinha que colocar o foco na minha vida pessoal? Pelo menos não foi mentira, o que me privou de passar por um papelão, ficando vermelha e me entregando.

- Espero que não tenha sido nada grave. – ele disse e o mais estranho foi que pareceu ser sincero.

- Eu estou bem. – foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

O silêncio imperou novamente no carro, mas diferente do anterior, agora não era incômodo. Talvez ele não fosse o idiota que demonstrou ser a principio ou talvez fosse cedo demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Só me dei conta que tínhamos chegado em Port Angeles quando ele parou o carro para abastecer.

- Eu posso saber o que veio fazer em Port Angeles? – ele perguntou após ter ido pagar a gasolina.

- Resolver alguns problemas. – disse apenas, mas seus olhos não saíram de cima de mim, parecia que me analisava.

- Você quer ficar onde? – ele perguntou ligando novamente o carro – eu vou passar pelo centro.

- Eu preciso ir nesse endereço aqui – disse passando o papel para que ele desse uma olhada, não conhecia nada a cidade.

- Vou passar nessa rua, posso te deixar lá. – respondeu me devolvendo o papel que guardei no bolso. O clima entre nos dois voltou a ficar estranho, e chegava a ser palpável o desconforto. Alguns minutos depois ele estacionou o carro em frente a um antiquário.

- A rua que você quer ir é essa, e o número que você procura deve ficar por aqui. O restaurante fica virando aquela rua a esquerda – disse apontando para o lado me indicando o caminho que eu teria que fazer, o que eu anotava mentalmente. Seu celular começou a tocar e ele pegou, fazendo uma careta ao olhar no visor quem era. Eu fiquei ali parada sem reação enquanto ele atendia, não sabia se aproveitava o momento para descer do carro ou esperava para tentar saber do que se tratava, é claro que minha curiosidade falou mais alto e fiquei ali escutando sua conversa.

- Oi, pode falar! – silêncio - eu já estou chegando – respondeu rápido e em seguida ele afastou o celular do seu ouvido e eu pude ouvir os gritos de mulher do outro lado, mas apesar de estar alto, ela falava tão rápido que não consegui entender absolutamente nada – já estou chegando Ok? Se acalme que está tudo sob controle, você com certeza está no comando, me aguarde. – falou isso e desligou.

A minha curiosidade não havia sido sanada, pelo contrário, estava ainda mais aguçada. Quem será que estava falando com ele, a namorada? Ele tinha namorada? Porque ele me beijou então? Bella, Bella, o que está acontecendo com você? Esse cara não merecia um pensamento se quer meu, e apesar dele ter sido amigável não significa que é confiável.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir agora – ele disse me fazendo voltar à realidade, mas olhar para seu rosto e ver aquele sorriso torto lindo não ajudou muito, ele tinha lábios tão convidativos e como que reflexo passei a língua pelos meus lábios, senti meu coração acelerar ao perceber que seus olhos estavam fixos também em minha boca e por mais que eu devesse sair imediatamente daquela situação eu tinha congelado ali. Nos olhamos ao mesmo instante e me vi perdida na profundidade do seu olhar, eu estava tão absorta que não reparava em mais nada ao nosso redor e eu podia ficar ali para sempre que estaria satisfeita. Seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente, eu ficava hipnotizada por aqueles belos orbes verdes. Mas voltamos à realidade quando seu celular começou a tocar novamente, no inicio nem ele, nem eu queria sair daquela bolha que tínhamos criado, mas a insistência do toque fez com que ele atendesse.

- Que saco! – resmungou antes de atender, e mudando o tom de voz ao atender o telefone respondeu - Já estou chegando... – ele disse para a pessoa do outro lado. Aproveitei o momento para cair na real, abri a porta do carro e sai, sem ao menos me despedir, na verdade tinha receio de olhar para aqueles olhos e ficar hipnotizada novamente. Eu não conseguia entender como isso estava acontecendo comigo, era tão estranho...

Fechei a porta e antes que eu desse algum passo ele me chamou.

- Bella, espera! – e voltou a falar no telefone. Eu não estava prestando atenção no que ele falava, pelo contrário, eu tentava prestar atenção em tudo que não fosse ele, os riscos seriam menores. Ele me chamou de Bella? Mas que droga! Ele não podia ter me deixado ir simplesmente? Sei que não fui muito educada por sair sem ao menos agradecer, mas eu não tinha pedido carona prá ninguém, eu tinha praticamente sido forçada a vir com ele. E agora essa,o que ele queria?

Comecei a bater o pé nervosa, eu detestava quando a situação começava a fugir do meu controle, como agora. Por que motivo meu coração estava acelerado???

- Você vai precisar de carona para voltar? – quase cai prá trás quando ouvi sua pergunta, ele estava mesmo tentando ser gentil? Resolvi corresponder na educação, não custava nada mesmo.

- Não obrigada! Não sei como vai ser por aqui – respondi enquanto ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos – de qualquer forma obrigada. – dei dois passos prá trás na intenção de sair dali o mais rápido possível, quando ele falou novamente.

- Eu até gostaria, mas viu como não te mordi?! – ele riu e eu corei instantaneamente, estava demorando, dei um sorriso amarelo enquanto ele ligava o carro e saia disparado pela avenida.

Como ele podia ser tão idiota? Foco Bella, foco! Eu precisava pensar apenas nas minhas prioridades, que nesse exato momento era arrumar um emprego.

Olhei ao redor me localizando, com o endereço em mãos segui pela rua rumo ao meu destino.

Olhei para cima observando o prédio a minha frente, não era muito pomposo, eu diria que simples, mas se destacava dos demais. Entrei e logo visualizei a placa que indicava o meu andar, apertei o botão chamando o elevador, que logo em seguida chegou. Entrei e apertei o botão que indicava o 4° andar, enquanto o elevador subia, me olhei no espelho, eu estava bem, mas o frio na barriga começou a aparecer e o medo de ser novamente rejeitada me deixou quase que em pânico. Respirei fundo diversas vezes tentando achar o ponto de equilíbrio, eu precisava manter a calma, não podia colocar tudo a perder.

Assim que a porta se abriu eu sai, já um pouco mais tranqüila. Fui até uma mesa onde se encontrava uma senhora que pediu para que eu aguardasse, e enquanto isso me deu um formulário para que eu fosse preenchendo. Ali pedia os dados pessoais, que relutei a informar, mas depois de pensar um tempo, coloquei. De qualquer forma não teria como não mencioná-los, mas eu tinha medo que assim que percebessem o meu sobrenome as chances acabassem. Eu queria viver minha vida sem a sombra do meu passado, será que isso me seria negado? Eu já tinha pagado por um crime que não cometi, será pedir demais que me deixassem recomeçar?

Finalizei e me levantei, entregando os papéis à mulher, li seu nome no crachá, Joanna. Ela pediu para que eu aguardasse só mais um momento que já iriam me atender, e um calafrio percorreu meu corpo. Medo.

Estava me preparando para sentar quando uma mulher jovem apareceu, estava no telefone e com uma cara de preocupada. Acenou para Joanna que prontamente lhe entregou alguns papeis, será que era ela quem me atenderia?

Fiquei apenas observando enquanto as duas conversavam.

- Joanna, já checou se apareceu alguém?

- Sim Srta. Roberta, ninguém veio.

- Cheque de novo, preciso mandar alguém para Alice, ela não para de me ligar.

- Acho que ninguém está querendo ir prá lá...Sabe como ela é exigente, a última voltou de lá chorando.

- Não é possível, tem que ter alguém. Ligue para aquela garota, a Ingrid, ela se saiu bem da última vez.

- Já liguei, mas me disseram que ela está fora da cidade. Já tentei com várias outras, não sei mais onde procurar.

As duas continuavam conversando, pelo que pude entender estavam procurando alguém para essa tal de Alice, mas pelo visto ela devia ser uma bruxa, pois não encontravam ninguém disponível. Comecei a imaginar como devia ser essa mulher, e na minha cabeça veio a imagem de uma velha ranzinza, com uma verruga na ponta do nariz, vestida de preto e dando ordens e mais ordens. Quando percebi estava rindo alto, corei imediatamente, e ao olhar ao redor as duas me encaravam.

Eu ia me desculpar, mas ao ver a cara que a tal de Roberta fez me assustei.

- É você que veio fazer a entrevista? – ela perguntou vindo em minha direção.

- Sim, eu estava aguardando – e nem bem finalizei ela já solicitou minha ficha a secretária. Fiquei esperando ela falar alguma coisa, mas ela lia em silêncio minha ficha. Eu esperava ansiosa, mas ela não demonstrava nenhum tipo de reação que eu pudesse interpretar como boa ou ruim.

- Você acha que ela serve? – a secretária lhe perguntou

- Você está disponível para hoje? Quero dizer, prá já??? – me perguntou com uma cara animada.

- S-s-sim estou – falei gaguejando, na verdade fiquei com receio, mas eu não estava em condições de recusar trabalho e prá quem já tinha enfrentado aquelas mulheres do presídio, o que seria essa bruxa?

- Ótimo!!! Joanna, ligue imediatamente para um táxi, a senhorita Isabella será a ajudante de Alice – disse isso com um certo alivio. – tudo bem prá você querida?

Na verdade fiquei tão surpresa com o desenvolvimento da situação que eu não sabia ao certo o que responder. Eu deveria ficar feliz ou apreensiva? Pela falta de decisão ao que dizer, apenas balancei a cabeça em concordância.

Nos minutos seguintes, enquanto Joanna solicitava o táxi, a Roberta ia me dizendo algumas coordenadas para o meu trabalho. Eu iria ajudar a tal Alice em um evento para a apresentação de um projeto para pessoas importantes ligada ao governo e tudo tinha que sair impecável. O trabalho duraria quinze dias, o pagamento era razoável, daria para me manter por uns tempos, mas para isso tudo dar certo eu deveria ser aprovada por Alice.

Algumas regras foram informadas por escritos, eram normas de conduta dos associados da agência, o que eu já estava inclusa. Basicamente eram coisas rotineiras, como discrição, sigilo, zelo. Mas fiquei surpresa quando ela começou a me informar outras regras especificas a bruxa.

- Nunca contrarie o que Alice disser.

- Só de sua opinião se for expressamente solicitada.

- Não faça nada que ela não tenha aprovado antes... e – olhou bem prá mim, me analisando – se vista melhor amanhã.

Eu não estava conseguindo acreditar em tudo o que eu estava ouvindo, mas precisava desse emprego, então assim que o táxi chegou fui conduzida até ele com certo alivio e expectativa das duas mulheres.

O percurso até o local do evento não foi longo, uns vinte minutos, mais ou menos. Era um espaço bem amplo e muito bonito, assim que o motorista do táxi informou ao pessoal da portaria de onde éramos o portão foi aberto rapidamente e fui deixada em frente à porta principal.

Olhei para aquele lugar e me deu uma nostalgia, não tive como não pensar no tempo em que eu ajudava Charlie a organizar eventos desse tipo.

Ao passar pela grande porta dei um passo para trás, boquiaberta , não conseguia acreditar no que eu estava vendo, devia ter umas cem pessoas ali, carregando caixas, cadeiras e várias outras coisas, outros andando prá lá e prá cá pendurados no celular. Fiquei procurando para ver se identificava a bruxa, mas não tinha visto ninguém com alguma característica semelhante. Ri com meu pensamento.

Dei mais alguns passos depois de me recuperar do baque inicial, pelo visto o evento seria realmente grande e eu estava curiosa para saber o que eu faria, chegava até a ser irônico, pois eu já tinha organizado festas maiores que essa, mas não estava preocupada, pois eu faria o que fosse mandada. Eu parecia um fantasma para aquela gente, já que ninguém parecia notar minha presença, andei por entre o mar de gente perguntando onde eu poderia encontrar a Srta. Megera Alice, mas eles pareciam tão preocupados e ocupados que nem se davam o trabalho de responder, apenas apontava para uma direção à frente. Segui o caminho olhando tudo ao redor, era um belo local, e na minha mente já se formava a imagem de como eu faria se estivesse no comando. Parei e observei todo o local, quando escuto uma voz melodiosa e delicada perguntar.

- Isabella? Finalmente apareceu! – a baixinha de cabelos negros, com um vestido amarelo e belíssima me disse, de bruxa ela não tinha nada, pelo contrário, mais parecia uma fada, uma exuberante fadinha.

**N/A – Então??? O que acharam??? Sei que não ficou lá grande coisa, mas pelo menos consegui deixar fluir...já estou trabalhando no próximo cap. e provavelmente sairá em breve uma one-shot que será dedicada a uma leitora em especial, que foi minha companheira todo esse tempo,cobrando, e inclusive que fez essa capinha linda... mas está me devendo as outras, heim?!!!**

**Espero que não tenham me abandonado, e comentem, comentem bastante para que a vontade de escrever volte com força redobrada.**

**Não esqueçam de acompanhar os cap. finais de IA da Carol Venâncio e BPxES da autora mais fofa que já conheci, Lunah...estão maravilhosas, com muita emoção!!! EU RECOMENDO MESMO!!!**

**Não esqueçam de dar uma olhada em Palavras do Coração que terá post amanhã.**

**Coloquem os dedinhos para trabalhar e me digam o que querem ver no próximo cap...será que Bella e Edward vão se encontrar??? E Jake que está sumidinho??? Alice é mesmo essa bruxa que todos parecem demonstrar??? Estou curiosa para saber a opinião de vocês...**

**Até breve!**

**Bjks**

**Ludroffer**


	6. Chapter 5 TRABALHANDO

**Sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar por estar a um século sem postar, mas antes leiam esse capítulo fresquinho. Espero que gostem...**

**Cap.5 – Trabalhando**

- Isabella? Finalmente apareceu! – a baixinha de cabelos negros, com um vestido amarelo e belíssima me disse, de bruxa ela não tinha nada, pelo contrário, mais parecia uma fada, uma exuberante fadinha.

Alice me olhava de cima a baixo e sorria de uma forma tão verdadeira que instantaneamente relaxei e sorri também.

- Desculpe, vim o mais rápido que pude – respondi

- Bom, vamos logo começar que temos muitas coisas para fazer – ela disse andando em direção a uma sala - estou tentando falar com o pessoal do Buffet, eles não me retornaram, preciso ter certeza que tudo que passei para eles será cumprido à risca, essa é a lista do que solicitei – me entregou uma agenda onde tinha várias anotações, não pude deixar de notar na bela letra - a floricultura mandou as flores erradas, pedi flores do campo e gérberas e eles mandaram íris, eles que se virem, que plantem se necessário, mas quero minhas flores aqui amanhã pela manhã, e aí deles se não me mandarem como a amostra. O pessoal da organização não estão arrumando as cadeiras nos lugares corretos, preciso me certificar que esteja tudo perfeito. Ligue para a manicure e confirme as duas reservas que fiz para depois de amanhã, a depilação e o cabeleireiro. Pedi toalhas brancas e me mandaram gelo, não quero saber o que isso significa para eles, eu quero branco, branco, não serve nem gelo, nem cinza, nem bege. Quero que ligue para a empresa que cuidará da segurança, quero uma reunião amanhã as 8h, preciso ter certeza que nenhum dos meus convidados serão incomodados por nenhum jornalistazinho inconveniente. – entramos na pequena sala onde vários papéis estavam espalhados sob a mesa, e pude ver que era uma prévia da decoração do salão, ela se sentou e apontou para uma poltrona para que eu fizesse o mesmo. – meu irmão ainda não apareceu, vou tentar falar com ele, enquanto isso verifique se posso buscar meu vestido,e peça algo para comermos, já estou faminta. Entendeu tudo?

Senti que aquela pergunta era uma espécie de pegadinha, e prontamente descrevi todas as tarefas que ela tinha solicitado.

- Buffet, floricultura, organização, manicure,depilação e cabeleireiro, toalhas brancas, seguranças, vestido e almoço. Esqueci de alguma coisa? – ela me olhava com um meio sorriso nos lábios, ela tinha me aprovado, eu podia sentir isso.

- Não, por enquanto é só isso. Acho que iremos nos dar bem, Isabella.

- Se não se importar, poderia me chamar de Bella?

- Bella? – balancei a cabeça em afirmativa – claro, acho inclusive muito apropriado.

Trabalhar com Alice não foi tão difícil quanto pensei, ela era hiperativa e a cada hora tínhamos uma coisa diferente para resolver, finalizar ou até mesmo mudar. Sem contar o fato de que ela era completamente perfeccionista e tudo tinha que ser do jeito que ela havia imaginado, isso incluía os mais insignificantes detalhes. Quando percebi a semana tinha passado num piscar de olhos, eu estava bem cansada, mas estava adorando essa rotina. Amanhã seria o coquetel para lançamento do projeto que a agência da família dela estava fazendo para o governo, era um projeto de reurbanização de uma área abandonada que iria se transformar em um parque ecológico e existia grande expectativa pela parte dos jornalistas, pois ela estava sempre ao telefone com alguns deles dando explicações e mais explicações.

Ela estava muito nervosa, pois seu irmão teve que cuidar de um outro projeto de ultima hora e não pode aparecer. Ela acabava estressando todos ao seu redor com seus chiliques desnecessários, estava tudo ficando perfeito. O problema era que eu tinha que me fazer de psicóloga e acalmar o pessoal que muitas vezes saiam chorando de lá.

Eu já estava acostumada a trabalhar sobre pressão, comandar a Swan Corporation teve lá suas vantagens, e Alice demonstrou ter gostado muito do meu trabalho, dizendo que ia me querer mais vezes ao seu lado se o resultado fosse um sucesso. Era muito bom saber que eu não tinha perdido a prática depois de todo esse tempo.

Como Forks ficava a uma hora de viagem de Port Angeles, muitas vezes eu acabei nem voltando prá lá, pois terminávamos muito tarde para começar no primeiro horário do dia seguinte. Alice me convidou para ficar no apartamento que a família dela tinha na cidade, mas não me sentia confortável em aceitar. Não por ela, tínhamos nos dado muito bem , mas isso nos daria mais proximidade do que já estávamos tendo e eu via sérios problemas em manter minha boca fechada. Alice era bem esperta, e já havia feito várias perguntas que quase me deixaram em saia justa, foi muito difícil ser evasiva e não contar nada além do que ela poderia saber.

A mais difícil foi quando ela me contava da última viagem de férias que tinha feito à Paris, e eu acabei comentando de uma loja que eu adorava. Ela na hora perguntou se eu já havia ido lá e pude ver em seu rosto a interrogação, pois essa era uma das lojas mais caras, que trabalhavam apenas com peças exclusivas e freqüentadas apenas pelos endinheirados. Meu coração parou uma batida e tive que fazer meu cérebro trabalhar rapidamente, inventando que eu trabalhei para um empresário rico que me levou como acompanhante de sua esposa, que não saia dessa loja. Percebi que seus olhos brilhavam, como se estivesse percebendo que algo não condizia com a verdade, mas nada disse.

As poucas horas que tinha livre, eu procurava descansar, já que, desde que Billy Black descobriu que Jake andou me ajudando novamente, apertou o cerco para descobrir meu paradeiro. Como meu amigo se recusou a dar algum detalhe, ele começou a dificultar a vida do filho, mandando ele para realizar trabalhos que não condizia com seu posto, e cada vez para lugares mais distantes. Com medo de ser descoberta, eu e Jake resolvemos não entrar contato pelo telefone, eles podiam perfeitamente tentar rastrear as ligações, mas isso não impediu que ele me mandasse noticias, ora pelo e-mail de Ângela, ou um telegrama para Rosário. Elas me acolheram de braços abertos e estavam me apoiando totalmente nessa nova etapa.

Como eu tinha ido pouco a pousada, ou chegando muito tarde, não tinha mais encontrado com Edward. Pensei em perguntar se ele continuava hospedado lá, mas não tive coragem. O problema era que, por mais que eu tentasse, eu sempre acabava pensando naqueles olhos, naquele sorriso, e eu me odiava por isso.

Estava finalizando os últimos detalhes com o Buffet quando Alice adentrou a sala nervosa.

- Bella, não vai dar tempo de tudo ficar pronto! Acabaram de me informar que as flores ainda não chegaram. Sem as flores, todo o trabalho que fiz vai por água abaixo.

- Alice, acalme-se. Você está se descontrolando sem necessidade alguma. Já conversei com a floricultura, amanhã cedo as flores chegam. Vai dar tudo certo, só está faltando alguns detalhes.

- Bella, não sei o que seria de mim sem você – ela disse, se servindo de um copo cheio de café e bebendo todo o conteúdo em um gole só – só a cafeína consegue me acalmar.

- Você deveria tentar maneirar, a cafeína só vai te deixar mais ligada, e você está precisando relaxar um pouco.

- Estou tão nervosa, estou com medo de não dar certo, de meus pais não gostarem. É a primeira vez que cuido de uma produção como esta, e sei que é muito importante para a agência. É o nome da minha família em jogo. Eu poderia ter contratado especialistas para a decoração, acho que teria sido o melhor, mas eu precisava me mostrar útil, entende? – se ela soubesse o quanto eu entendia do assunto – não quero ser apenas a filha caçula dos Cullens, que só pensa em gastar o dinheiro dos pais em compras, eu sou mais que isso.

Um detalhe não passou despercebido por mim, eu tinha escutado direito, ou ela tinha falado Cullens??? Seria muita coincidência eu estar trabalhando exatamente com uma parente de Edward. Como foi que deixei esse detalhe passar? Foram dias verificando contratos, dando para Alice assinar cheques, mas não tinha, em uma única vez, me atentado para o seu sobrenome. Tentei me lembrar de alguma vez ter ouvido alguém mencionar o seu sobrenome, mas por mais que eu vasculhasse não encontrava nada.

- Bella! Bella! Está me escutando? – Alice perguntou me fazendo voltar para a realidade.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que tudo sairá como o planejado. Já está quase tudo pronto, amanhã será apenas os detalhes finais. Você não precisa mais se preocupar, vá fazer uma massagem, relaxar, que eu cuido de tudo. Estarei no primeiro horário e irei garantir que tudo estará de acordo até a sua chegada. – respondi num fôlego só, enquanto Alice me olhava com uma cara de interrogação – o que foi?

- Em que mundo você estava, Bella? – disse rindo – perguntei que roupa você irá usar amanhã.

Meu coração parou de bater novamente, não estava nos meus planos comparecer a esse evento. Primeiro pelo fato de estar vários políticos, eu corria um sério risco de encontrar alguém conhecido de Charlie, e segundo porque Edward Cullen provavelmente estaria presente, e eu não estava preparada para encontrá-lo novamente, não queria vê-lo.

- Na verdade não está nos meus planos comparecer, meu contrato é apenas para ajudá-la na organização. – respondi sendo o mais sincera possível e tentando não parecer rude, mas isso não poderia de forma alguma acontecer.

- Você está louca??? – ela gritou – o que vai ser de mim sem você aqui? Imagino que seja porque você não tenha nada apropriado para vestir, como não pensei nisso antes, porque você não me disse?

- Alice, não se preocupe, não é por isso, eu apenas... – mas ela não estava prestando a mínima atenção ao que eu dizia, levantou e começou a andar de um lado para outro, dizendo nomes e mais nomes que não significavam nada para mim, parecia que ela recitava um mantra.

- Oh my Gód! E agora? – ela perguntou e antes que eu abrisse a boca para responder ela gritou pegando o seu celular que estava na mesa – Já sei. Espero que dê certo, tem que dar!

Ela discou um numero e em seguida começou a conversar com uma mulher chamada Carmem, entendi depois que se tratava de uma estilista e Alice tinha praticamente obrigado a mulher a fazer um vestido para mim, tentei recusar, mas ela me mandou calar a boca que já estava tudo decidido. Era difícil tirar algo da cabeça dela quando decidia algo. Marcou de ir até o ateliê da tal Carmem por volta das seis horas. A idéia era absurda, mas não consegui me esquivar dessa obrigação.

Finalizamos tudo o que tínhamos prá fazer, deixando apenas pequenos detalhes para o dia seguinte. As seis horas estávamos entrando no ateliê de Carmem, um lugar aconchegante, mas que não escondia o tipo de clientela que ela atendia. Fomos rapidamente atendidas e depois de uma rápida idéia da roupa que ela queria que eu vestisse e depois de escolher tecidos, e tirar minhas medidas, fomos para um salão de beleza. Ela disse que eu deveria estar linda para amanhã. Não posso negar que estava uma pilha com todos esses acontecimentos, eu queria me esquivar desse compromisso, mas por mais que eu tentasse ela não dava o braço a torcer. Eu disse que não tinha como pagar nada daquilo, que era muito dinheiro, muito mais do que ganhei trabalhando prá ela, mas a resposta que tive era que isso não era problema, pois seria um presente, tentei em vão arrumar alguma desculpa para acabar logo com aquilo, mas ela foi categórica, disse que não tinha mais nada para discutir e que isso seria um tipo de premiação pela grande ajuda que eu tinha dado à ela.

Estava fazendo as unhas, enquanto Alice fazia uma sessão de massagem. Estava nervosa, não sabia o que eu faria se encontrasse alguém conhecido, estava muito nervosa. E sem contar que Edward poderia estar lá, acabei não descobrindo nada dele, que tipo de parentesco tinha com Alice, mas de qualquer forma o que isso importava, meu problema agora era outro, e muito maior que um metido, gostoso que mexia com as minhas estruturas.

Olhei-me no espelho, meus longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados não tinha o brilho que teve outrora, mas continuava muito bonito, ele tinha sido a minha marca registrada. Espera aí!!! Uma idéia magnífica surgiu em minha mente, eu poderia dificultar as coisas um pouco, estava mais que na hora de eu deixar o passado para trás, e nesse momento uma ótima opção seria mudar completamente minhas madeixas.

Chamei a moça que estava me atendendo e lhe disse o que queria que ela fizesse. Ela prontamente começou a trabalhar no meu pedido, e quando terminou não pude acreditar que se tratava da mesma pessoa. Quando Alice se aproximou para ver como andava as coisas deu um gritinho empolgada.

- Bella, ficou maravilhoso!!! – disse se aproximando – eu não teria imaginado melhor!

A mudança havia sido bem radical, mas me olhando no espelho adorei meu cabelos curtos, eles nunca tinha ficado assim, e a cor preta realçava os meus olhos e a cor da minha pele.

Depois das unhas e cabelo, fui obrigada a ir para depilação. Há muito tempo não dedicava um tempo para o cuidado do meu corpo, e não posso negar que a sensação tinha sido muito boa. Saímos do salão quando já passava das dez horas, mas não tinha terminado ainda, voltamos ao ateliê para fazer a prova do vestido, e eu não acreditei ao ver o quanto já estava adiantado. Combinamos que amanhã pela manhã eu passaria novamente para os últimos ajustes e levar o vestido. Pelo visto elas trabalhariam a noite inteira se fosse preciso. O que o dinheiro não faz...

Alice me levou para comer num restaurante japonês e disse que o preferido dos seus irmãos, Edward e Emmett. Não nego que fiquei aliviada por saber que eles eram irmãos. Poderia ser seu marido, sei lá.

Ela me contou um pouco sobre sua vida, disse que queria trabalhar com eventos, abrir uma empresa e cuidar da sua vida. Sua família a apoiava incondicionalmente, mas ela tinha receio que seu nome pesasse mais do que sua capacidade. Foi aí que entendi o motivo de não ter escutado seu nome esse tempo todo, ela disse que evitava de todas as formas mencioná-lo para que as pessoas não mudasse de postura.

Era fácil conversar com Alice, ela era muito inteligente, e tínhamos muitos pensamentos em comum, e por vezes tive que me segurar para não falar demais, demonstrar que conhecia demais. Quando cheguei no hotel passava da meia noite, estava exausta, mas tinha gostado de passar a tarde com Alice, um sentimento grande de amizade crescia dentro de mim, e de uma forma estranha eu sentia que acontecia a mesma coisa com ela.

Levantei cedo, precisava passar no ateliê , e depois verificar se as flores tinham chegado e cuidar dos últimos detalhes.

Quando cheguei na recepção do hotel fui informada que tinha uma encomenda para mim. Achei estranho, pois a única pessoa que sabia onde eu estava era Alice, e ela tinha estado comigo poucas horas antes.

O rapaz me entregou uma sacola e resolvi voltar para o quarto e ver do que se tratava. Quando fechei a porta e abri a sacola, peguei uma caixa de veludo que estava envolto com uma fita de cetim, meu coração bateu acelerado por conhecer o emblema que continha na caixa. Abri a caixa e fiquei boquiaberta com as maravilhosas jóias que estavam ali. Peguei rapidamente o cartão e li, coisa de Alice.

**Bella, achei que estava faltando alguma coisa para completar o seu visual, espero que goste. Não aceito um não como resposta, essa jóia ganhei do meu irmão Edward na minha formatura, considere como um empréstimo. Você vai arrasar!**

**Beijo...Alice**

Olhei mais uma vez para a caixa sem acreditar que ela estava fazendo isso. Era um conjunto com gargantilha e brincos em ouro branco, bem delicados. E não ajudava em nada saber que o presente havia sido de Edward.

Pensei em um plano para recusar o empréstimo e devolver as jóias, mas sabia que ela iria se recusar a aceitar. Como eu não podia sair com aquele pequeno tesouro, guardei em uma caixa e escondi no fundo do guarda roupa, ia pensar nisso mais tarde.

Acabei chegando no espaço onde o evento aconteceria no mesmo momento em que as flores chegavam e depois de organizar e finalizar os preparativos que faltavam, fui para o ateliê de Carmem para os últimos acertos na roupa.

Estava tudo correndo como o previsto, a decoração pronta, Buffet, segurança, todos estavam seguindo o cronograma de finalização à risca, sabiam que não seria permitido nenhum erro. Eu voltaria umas duas horas antes do inicio para verificar se tinham finalizado corretamente.

Carmem estava com o vestido pronto, e só precisei fazer um pequeno ajuste no busto, fiquei parecendo uma princesa, e a nostalgia me dominou. Foi difícil não me deixar levar pelas lembranças de uma outra época.

Meus cabelos curtos valorizaram muito mais a produção,o vestido era um tomara que caia num tom mesclado de cinza e seu comprimento dois dedos acima do joelho. Ela me entregou uma caixa que Alice tinha deixado, e que para meu alivio era apenas um par de sapato e agradeci mentalmente por não ser muito alto, pois fazia tanto tempo que eu não usava que nem sabia se ainda sabia.

Voltei para o hotel, tomei um banho relaxante e me aprontei. O dia tinha passado muito rápido e acabei por nem ter tido tempo de pensar que encontraria Edward, mas quando estava pronta, me olhando no espelho esse pensamento veio com força total, e não pude deixar de sentir um frio na barriga. Qual seria a sua reação ao me ver? Será que seria o arrogante do primeiro encontro ou mais gentil como no dia que me deu carona?

Alice já tinha me ligado informando que mandaria um táxi me buscar e que não era para eu esquecer de usar a gargantilha e brincos que ela tinha me mandado. Acabei por fazer o que ela estava me pedindo, era só por hoje mesmo e era uma discussão perdida para mim. Finalizei a maquiagem e me surpreendi com o resultado, modéstia a parte, eu tinha ficado maravilhosa.

Quando passei pela recepção, não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver os olhares masculinos vindo em minha direção, depois de tanto tempo, isso foi muito bom para meu ego, aumentando minha auto-estima.

Cheguei no salão e corri para verificar se estava tudo em ordem, Alice chegaria em alguns minutos e nada poderia estar errado. Depois que confirmei que estava tudo devidamente como ela queria fui entregar para os seguranças a lista das pessoas que estavam autorizadas a entrar. Passei pelo corredor que dava na entrada principal, as flores que enfeitavam o local estavam maravilhosas, mas o último arranjo estava torto. Parei para dar uma arrumada, não conseguia entender como eles podiam não ter percebido isso justo no que ficava próximo a entrada. Quando finalizei me abaixei para recolher algumas pétalas que tinha caído no chão e ao me levantar e virar para seguir meu caminho esbarrei violentamente em alguém.

_**N/A. Então o que acharam??? Sei que não tem perdão para o que eu fiz, ficar meses sem postar, mas gente...minha vida estava uma bagunça...me separei e junto com o ex foi toda a minha inspiração (não, não era nele que eu me inspirava), mas é que colocar a vida nos eixos leva um tempo, e depois foi a fase da minha libertação (que significa farra, muita farra kkk), infelizmente esse "tempo" levou muito mais tempo do que eu pretendia...é claro que eu poderia ter avisado, mas eu sempre achava que amanhã eu começaria a escrever, e bem...não foi bem o que aconteceu... por mais que escrever não seja nenhum compromisso sério, não quero apresentar para vocês qualquer coisa, quero fazer algo que tenham vontade de ler, de esperar. Espero que não tenha decepcionado. E prá provar isso, coloquem o dedinho para funcionar e me digam o que acharam...vale até mesmo me xingar se sentirem vontade (mas com moderação! kkkk)...**_

_**Quero agradecer em especial àquelas leitoras que deixaram recadinhos para eu postar logo, ou por aki, ou pelo msn, vocês não imaginam como isso te dá ânimo para continuar.**_

_**Obrigada pela paciência...e posso garantir que as idéias estão borbulhando aqui na minha mente...**_

_**Bjoooo**_


End file.
